Amusons-nous dans le parc d'abstraction
by Scotis
Summary: Naviguant entre l'abstrait et le concret, entre la représentation et la réalité, Aliénor se retrouve obligée de se redéfinir par rapport au groupe de musique très controversée des Hallucystérie.
1. Chapitre 1 - Dans un bureau, vivait une

" Hey Jacqueline ! " je salue gaiement en passant devant la porte grande ouverte de son bureau.  
" Bonjour Aliénor ! "  
Sa voix est déjà étouffée par le mur qui sépare nos deux bureaux pendant que je pose mon sac à bandoulière en coton blanc au pied du canapé occupant l'un des murs de mon propre espace de travail.  
J'entends ma collègue imprimer et travailler sur son ordinateur pendant que je range machinalement mon bureau, le débarrassant des souvenirs de la semaine passée et me préparant mentalement à attaquer cette nouvelle semaine. Après lui avoir rendu son aspect immaculé qui ne tiendra sans aucun doute que quelques heures, j'attrape l'une de mes baguettes chinoises rangées dans mon pot à crayon et retourne dans la salle de repos du service.  
Il s'agit d'un grand espace commun, servant autant de salle de réunion que de cafétéria pour notre service entier, le service d'infographie E. Le lieu sent bon le café, un peu le thé si on y prête véritablement attention et elle est vide de tout effet personnel. C'est une salle de passage obligatoire, assez froide et toujours très propre. Elle fait également office de hall d'accueil pour le service, ses murs donnants directement sur les différents bureaux de chaque employé. Dans cet espace commun, on y passe, on y socialise un peu, mais on y reste jamais bien longtemps. Cette salle de repos est aussi l'endroit où réside le tableau servant d'immense calendrier et récapitulant tous les projets en cours et différentes deadlines de chacun d'entre nous. C'est Jacqueline qui s'occupe de sa maintenance et qui a donc décidé de délimiter les diverses dates par du washi tape (à fleurs roses sur fond bleu, quelque chose de très sérieux donc).  
Pendant que je me coiffe les cheveux en un chignon à l'aide de ma baguette, j'observe la charge de travail de la semaine, la comparant mentalement à mon propre calendrier sur mon cloud professionnel. Pas de rush en vue, tous les clients et les autres collègues sont à jour dans leur dossier.C'est une potentielle bonne semaine comme je les aime qui commence.

" Je te pose ton dossier sur la table à ta place habituelle. " m'annonce Jacqueline qui est sortie de son bureau, emmitouflée dans un poncho violet à motif floral qui a l'air particulièrement épais malgré le chauffage des locaux.  
" Merci ! "  
Je l'observe quelques instants faire le tour des bureaux pour déposer à tout le monde des dossiers ou feuilles. Comme souvent en début de semaine, nous sommes les premières arrivées. Et comme toujours, Jacqueline, notre directrice artistique, qui nous sert autant de secrétaire que de responsable, doit déjà avoir une bonne heure de travail dans les pattes. J'admire sa dédication à son travail.

" Comment était ton week-end ? " je lui demande quand elle a fini son rituel de distribution pour s'asseoir à une place en face de celle que je m'octroie toujours. Par des gestes répétés maintes fois, je remplis d'eau la bouilloire du service pour notre thé matinale, avant de préparer les tasses et les chinois pleins de feuilles.  
" Oh ! Par-fait ! " s'exclame-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir s'extasier sur sa vie personnelle et amoureuse " Nous sommes allées sur les canaux, comme prévu et Jean-Pierre m'a ensuite invité au restaurant.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Celui des Trois pêcheurs. "  
Je pouffe, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. C'était prévisible qu'ils aillent là-bas. Bras croisé sur ma poitrine, appuyé contre la table qui nous sert de kitchenette, je me pose pour attendre que l'eau chauffe pour la rejoindre et que nous n'ayons pas à hausser la voix.  
" Il a encore pris cinq mousses au chocolat … " s'exaspère-t-elle, les yeux au plafond.  
" Son cholestérol se porte bien ? " je demande, amusée, mais pas surprise.  
Je la regarde grimacer et ris. Jean-Pierre est un homme aussi fin qu'un spaghetti, qui mange comme cinq adolescents en pleine croissance et dont la santé n'est inquiétée de rien. Jacqueline a bien des histoires concernant son appétit dévorant et sur les réactions des restaurateurs qui tentent de le satisfaire. Le restaurant des Trois pêcheurs est sans aucun doute son préféré, car les portions sont grandes, la nourriture est de qualité et surtout, il y a les meilleures mousses au chocolat du monde si l'on en croit ses dires. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il aime plus que sa nourriture, c'est sa femme, ses enfants et petit-enfants. Lui et Jacqueline, de leur presque trente ans de mariage forme un couple qu'on envie et observe silencieusement, en se demandant quand nous trouverons notre propre âme soeur. Je n'ai rencontré qu'en de rares occasions Jean-Pierre et je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir de longues discussions avec lui, mais il m'a laissé l'impression d'un homme ambitieux qui sait apprécier la vie, ce qu'elle a à offrir et qui sait apprécier les qualités de son prochain.

Pendant que je finis de préparer notre thé et viens m'installer en face d'elle, Jacqueline me régale du récit de son week-end en amoureux. Sans enfants. Sans petit-enfant. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques mois. Je la charrie souvent en proclamant que c'est ça, que d'avoir eu quatre enfants : on dit au revoir à ses week-ends tranquilles. Il faut dire qu'avec dix petits-enfants au compteur désormais, elle a rarement ses week-ends rien que pour son couple. Elle est toujours radieuse et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'allier vie active et vie de famille lui réussit terriblement.  
Pendant que l'on discute de nos pitchounes respectifs (enfants et petit-enfant pour elle, chien pour moi), cela laisse à nos collègues le temps d'arriver au compte-goutte, les laisser s'installer et finalement, se mêler à notre discussion en se faisant du café et en finissant de se réveiller tout à fait pour certains.  
Quand neuf heure tapante sonne, on est tous installés autour de la table avec une boisson chaude, un dossier et un calepin dans les mains pour certains ou un smartphone pour d'autres, qui comme moi, s'organise électroniquement.  
En dehors de Jacqueline, nous sommes cinq dans le service d'infographie E. C'est elle notre supérieur, bien sûr, avec son poste de direction artistique, mais aussi notre manager et secrétaire et souvent, je la plains de devoir gérer à plein-temps cinq gamins comme nous. Pas qu'on manque de respect ou qu'on soit désorganisé (c'est dur de l'être avec une N+1 comme elle), disons juste qu'un service composé uniquement de créatif donne des éclats de génie incompris ou des collaborations déclenchant des résultats parfois anarchiques pour les autres.

Notre réunion rituelle du lundi matin est comme souvent … plate. Dépourvue de réelle surprise pour chambouler un quotidien qui manque parfois un peu de piment, mais c'est normal quand on travaille pour une si grosse entreprise que la nôtre. Notre génie créatif est canalisé au possible pour obtenir un résultat pré schéma est le même que d'ordinaire : on commence par un point rapide sur nos situations et nos dossiers, Jacqueline prenant des notes furieusement en tentant de nous garder sur notre ligne directrice pendant que l'on s'échange nos idées sur le projet des uns et des autres ou qu'on se redistribue un peu la charge de travail là où on peut.  
On finit ensuite sur une mise en commun des ressources. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé d'intéressant ou utile la semaine précédente ou juste de futures idées de projets est mis en commun. Que ce soit une nouveauté culturelle du monde de la communication graphique, une musique, un motivational meme ou un nouveau set d'outils pour nos logiciels. Tout ce bric-à-brac finit sur le serveur du service, pour qu'on puisse retrouver tout ça plus tard si besoin est.  
Après un second round de thé et de café pour tout le monde, on se retrouve séparé chacun dans notre propre bureau.  
" Au travail les p'tits gens ! " nous motive un Pierrick enjoué, avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, rideau tiré sur ses baies vitrées, prêt à ignorer le reste du monde pour l'entièreté de la mâtiné.

Cela fait déjà quelque temps que je suis dans ce service et les choses sont toujours relativement les mêmes. On a eu un départ à la retraite peu après mon arrivée, mais je suis toujours la petite dernière du groupe. Nos habitudes et nos manies sont toujours les mêmes. C'est réconfortant de toujours savoir ce qui m'attend au boulot, pouvoir deviner à l'avance comment sera la journée ou la semaine. Certes, on a bien parfois des imprévus ou des crunchs, mais ce n'est pas notre norme et on tente tous d'un commun effort à limiter tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.  
Le fait d'avoir Jacqueline comme supérieur est un énorme réconfort pour moi qui suis une anxieuse à peine sortie de mes études. Même si j'ai bien réalisé de nombreux stages, la réalité du terrain est bien différente quand on ne dépend pas vraiment de quiconque et est responsable de ses propres choix artistiques ainsi que de sa carrière. C'est Jacqueline qui m'a fait passé mon entretien d'embauche, qui m'a présenté à l'équipe et m'a doucement acclimaté à mon nouveau travail, tout en m'aidant à devenir réellement productive sans pour autant évincer ma créativité. Avec mes différents stages durant mes études, j'étais déjà pas mal préparé à la dure vie en entreprise, je n'ai donc pas subi de grosses surprises ou déconvenue, mais c'est Jacqueline qui m'a réellement aidé à devenir une véritable employée modèle. Je ne saurais jamais vraiment comment la remercier de toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée et continue de m'apporter au quotidien. Partager avec elle des cookies faits-maison que j'apporte au travail ne permettra jamais de lui témoigner toute ma gratitude. Si je me suis autant épanouie professionnellement parlant, c'est bien grâce à elle, je ne me berce pas d'illusions.  
Je suis consciente d'être un brin isolé socialement et je doute que j'aurai pu autant recevoir d'un autre supérieur hiérarchique avec ma timidité naturelle. Après tout, je vis seule avec mon chien, ait peu de contact avec ma famille proche (au grand désespoir de ma mère parfois), mon unique vie sociale se résumant au boulot et à mes collègues. Mes propres rapports avec les gens de mon service sont appréciables et qualitatifs pour moi. On a une superbe ambiance et cela nous permet de nous comporter comme une grande bande d'amis, même si je doute qu'on ai jamais parlé de sujet vraiment personnel entre nous.  
En tout cas, si je compare mes premiers jours ici et ceux de maintenant, je dois dire que je suis heureuse. Je ne pensais pas m'inclure dans une équipe déjà formée aussi facilement.

Pendant que mon ordinateur sort de sa veille, je relis rapidement le dossier que m'a confié Jacqueline ce matin, ainsi que les annotations que j'y ai fait pendant la réunion. Rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. Sauf une demande de contact client que je n'avais qu'entre aperçus jusque-là. Lors de la réunion. Jacqueline n'a pas abordé le sujet et dans le feu de nos discussions je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire de quoi il s'agissait ni de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Le fait qu'on n'ait pas abordé cette prise de contact me semble étrange et m'a fait d'autant plus tiquer quand j'ai lu de quel manager elle découle. Monsieur Morel, vingt ans de carrière dans le domaine musical et un amour pour l'argent qui lui donne un flair incroyable pour découvrir les futures stars-talents de demain, leur concocter des contrats au petit-oignon et les hisser au plus haut-niveau. Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié et tous les graphistes rêvent de travailler pour lui car il est du genre franc et il sait ce qu'il veut, ne faisant perdre de temps à personne si ce n'est qu'il aime s'entendre demande de contact client est une demande de pochette d'album tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale en apparence … sauf quand enfin je lis la note du manager du groupe sur un post-it que j'avais par je ne sais quel miracle réussi à ne pas voir jusque-là.  
" Je sais que ce n'est pas dans votre répertoire graphique habituel, mais le groupe tenait absolument à vous avoir vous et pas un autre graphiste. Contactez-moi dès que possible. "  
J'écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est pas courant que j'aie des petits mots rédigés à la main comme ça, surtout venant d'un collègue respecté et sur le radar de qui je n'étais jamais passé jusqu'à présent. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que cela est ma chance d'être propulsé plus haut que mon statut de graphiste junior ? Je décolle le post-it pour le coller plus haut, de façon à ce qu'il cache moins la feuille et je lis en détail la demande, m'en empreignant, déjà anxieuse à l'idée de faire un faux-pas ou devoir la refuser. Tout y est en ordre, il s'agit d'une requête simple en apparence, avec un cahier des charges déjà relativement bien défini en dehors du visuel exact que le groupe souhaite sur la pochette. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la seconde page que les détails techniques du groupe apparaît.  
" Quoi … ? " je murmure en fronçant les sourcils, abasourdi et peu sûr d'avoir lu ferme les yeux fermement quelques instants avant de relire, plus lentement pour ne pas louper de de … shock rock / heavy metal / metal industriel / metal gothique / hard rock … ? Ils ont combien de genre musicaux dans leur registre, eux ? Non, mais c'est pas ça le plus troublant dans l'histoire, en fait. On me confie habituellement la communication de groupe destiné aux enfants et adolescent moi. Le R&B c'est sans doute le registre musical le plus mature que je touche pour le label sous lequel je travaille. Pas du rock ou du metal.  
Si au départ le fait d'avoir un mot personnalisé avec la demande était intrigant, là je suis persuadée que ce dossier n'était pas à mon intention et qu'on s'est trompé dans la distribution du courrier. Pourtant ce n'est pas le genre de Jacqueline de se planter.  
En deux temps, trois mouvements, je vais frapper à la porte de Jacqueline qui n'a pas l'air le moins du monde surprise de me voir débarquer dans son bureau." Tu es sûre qu'elle est pour moi cette commande ? " je lui demande en lui présentant d'une main le dossier.  
" J'étais sûre que tu serais aussi étonnée que moi ! " s'amuse-t-elle en me proposant d'un geste de la main de m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils devant elle. Je repousse la porte derrière moi avant de m'exécuter, posant le dossier sur son bureau pendant qu'elle continue de parler.  
" J'ai reçu la demande vendredi soir, mais je n'ai rien vu avant ce matin. Au départ je me suis dit que la personne s'était trompée de service. " Je hoche vaguement la tête. Oui, c'est logique, après tout aucun de mes quatre collègues ne fait dans le style musical du groupe. " Alors j'ai appelé Monsieur Morel. " L'agent du groupe qu'on cherche visiblement à me confier, graphiquement parlant. " Après quelques explications, j'ai eu la confirmation que non, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur du tout. Les membres du groupe sont persuadés que tu es la personne idéale pour ce job. Je suis rigide dans mon assise, le visage immobile. Je m'empêche de ne serait-ce trembler, bouche béante : dans ma tête, je suis en train d'hurler hystériquement de rire. C'est une blague ?  
" Sérieux … ? " est ma réaction extérieure relativement simpliste face à la confirmation qu'un groupe de rock indus tirant sur le metal veut que moi (Aliénor Renart, graphiste junior connu pour son travail avec des groupes à destination d'un public d'enfant) réalise leur pochette d'album.  
" Genre, ils veulent que moi j'me tente au pastel gore ? " je grimace en tentant de faire sens de la demande.  
Jacqueline est en train de relire le dossier. Je n'ai pas vu de mentions de genre graphique pour l'illustration, mais c'est la seule explication que je peux avoir et encore, c'est capillotracté. Ma responsable est déjà en train de décrocher son téléphone.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " je questionne alors, confuse et un brin inquiète à la simple vue du téléphone.  
" Je les contacte. Je suis ta secrétaire, non ? Je vais demander un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Morel pour éclaircir tout ça et que tu puisses voir si le contrat t'intéresse ou non. " m'informe-t-elle.  
Je lui souris, pleine de gratitude qu'elle prenne d'office le dossier entre les mains et me materne. C'est pour ça que j'adore travailler ici. Outre le fait que l'ambiance de travail est très bonne (sans oublier que la paie l'est tout autant), Jacqueline prend son rôle de supérieur très au sérieux et n'hésite pas à faire office de secrétaire pour nous tous comme si c'était son travail principal. Pour la bande d'asociaux anxieux que nous sommes, c'est une véritable bénédiction que de l'avoir comme directrice artistique. En dehors de rare contact direct avec nos clients, c'est elle qui s'assure de la quasi-totalité de nos communications extérieures et de la plupart de nos appels téléphoniques.  
" Oui, bonjour, je suis Jacqueline de Saxe, du Service infographie E. Je vous ai appelé ce matin … Oui ! Rebonjour Monsieur Morel ! J'ai Madame Renart en face de moi. Elle vient de finir de lire votre demande de contact pour une pochette d'album pour votre group- … Oui. C'est ça. Nous souhaiterions avoir un rendez-vous avec vous pour en savoir plus et établir un cahier des charges complet. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elle est aussi inquiète que moi de savoir ce que vous attendez d'elle exactement. Oui, bien sûr. C'est une demande très surprenante, mais venant de votre chanteur cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. "  
Je lève un sourcil, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Venant du chanteur ? Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas retenu le nom du groupe, alors celui des membres … De qui parlent-ils ? Est-ce que j'ai affaire à une Diva ?  
" Oh, attendez un instant, je vous prie. " Elle pose le combiné contre son épaule, pour étouffer le bruit sans avoir à le mettre en attente. " As-tu quelque chose de prévu à 14h ? "  
Je regarde mon smartphone quelques instants pour voir mon planning du jour, bien que j'ai déjà une idée assez précise de ma réponse, je préfère vérifier.  
" Nope, libre comme le vent. " je réponds dès que j'ai devant les yeux mes créneaux de libres. Jacqueline reprend alors le téléphone à l'oreille, souriante.  
" Monsieur Morel ? Oui ! Quatorze heure sera parfait ! Je serais avec Madame Renart. Oui, tout à fait. À tout à l'heure. Merci. Vous aussi. " Avec ça, elle raccroche pendant que je commence à ajouter à 14h le rendez-vous sur mon smartphone.  
" Rendez-vous à 14h dans la salle de réunion Vivaldi. " me confirme Jacqueline, tapant sans aucun doute sur son ordinateur le rendez-vous. Mes mains se crispent sur mon écran tactile.  
" Vivaldi ? C'est genre la salle de réunion du directeur ! " Avec la machine à expresso hors de prix, un écran plat qui fait la moitié du mur, la table géante en bois massif et les fauteuils molletonnés hors de prix.  
" Aliénor. Est-ce que tu as lu correctement la demande, au moins ? " me demande un peu inquiète ma supérieure, même si elle se cache derrière un sourire.  
" Non … ? " je réponds d'une petite voix en souriant maladroitement, sentant que j'aurais peut-être dû me renseigner un peu plus avant de courir demander son secours. " J'ai juste sauté au plafond en lisant le genre musical du groupe … " Jacqueline souffle, amusée et exaspérée, poussant le dossier vers moi après avoir noté en dernière page le rendez-vous pris à l'instant.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? " demande-t-elle en riant, bien que je sais qu'il y a une note de sérieux dans sa voix, un brin d'inquiétude sans doute sur le fait que je fonctionne mal en tant qu'employé sans sa très grande aide.  
" Je serais malheureuse et peu sollicitée " je réponds honnêtement. Sans elle, je serais perdue et sans doute repartie dans le monde prestigieux de la retouche photo d'objet produit sans intérêt à la chaîne. Ou peut-être travaillant dans un journal en tant que maquettiste pour mettre du texte et des images dans des maquettes préfaites par des agences de communication plus prestigieuse que ce que je ne pourrais jamais espérer atteindre.  
Je lis enfin en détail l'encart de présentation du groupe, sans m'arrêter uniquement aux informations de bases et cette fois-ci, me focalisant sur le nom du groupe.  
" Hallucystérie ?! " j'hurle à moitié, ma voix déraillant quand je tente de rester à un volume sonore respectable. " Le groupe qui trucide des poussins sur scène pour boire leur sang et dont le chanteur a l'air tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur des années 40 ?!  
\- Aliénor. " Attire sèchement mon attention ma supérieure, me faisant me taire dans ma tirade sur-le-champ. " Le label ne laisserait jamais faire une quelconque forme de maltraitance animale, réfléchie deux secondes. " me sermonne-t-elle.  
C'est vrai que notre directeur est vegan et plutôt campé sur ses positions … Après tout on a que des produits laitiers provenant de plantes dans nos distributeurs. Je cringe toute seule d'avoir pu pensé une seule seconde que cette rumeur puisse être vraie et d'autant plus d'avoir paniqué et vocalisé mes pensées idiotes.  
" Pardon. " je m'excuse immédiatement, les yeux sur mes genoux et déjà en train de rougir de honte. Je n'aurais jamais dû en effet écouter les murmures des détracteurs de leur musique, je travaille dans le même label qu'eux et aurait dû mieux savoir.

Vingt minutes avant le début de la réunion, je tape sur la porte de la salle Vivaldi où Jacqueline est déjà en train de poser un tableau au milieu de la lourde table en bois massif.  
" Toc-toc " je m'annonce avant de rentrer pour de bon.  
C'est … opulent. Le tapis semble tout duveteux comme un nuage, invitant à s'allonger dessus et est d'un blanc opalescent immaculé. Au mur, des photographies et articles de journaux relatant les divers exploits commerciaux du label. L'énorme baie vitrée surplombant une partie de la ville et de la rivière longeant nos locaux vient casser le côté trop blanc et technologique de la salle, apportant un peu de lumière naturelle à l'endroit qui sans cela serait bien terne. Tout y est agencé pour rappeler que notre label est important. Je l'ai déjà vu plein de fois la Salle Vivaldi : en photo. C'est l'endroit préféré des journalistes pour les portraits du patron quand ils veulent parler de la maison de disque et l'endroit préféré du patron pour signer de gros contrats ou impressionner ses invités. La voir enfin de mes yeux vue c'est encore plus impressionnant, c'est encore plus grand que ce que les photos suggèrent. Heureusement que j'ai remis du déodorant à midi, je me sens déjà suer à grosse goutte tellement je suis stressée.  
" Bien mangé ? " me demande poliment Jacqueline. Elle doit être également stressée, elle paraît tirée à quatre épingles. Avec son chignon et l'absence de son poncho, on dirait une gouvernante ou une professeure de ballet russe.  
" Eeerg. " je vocalise en haussant les épaules, ce qui la fait rire silencieusement. Mon bento est encore sur ma table de bureau, délaissé et presque comme neuf. J'ai juste réussi à manger ma pomme et déjà elle semble vouloir faire sa réapparition.  
" Trop stressé ? " devine-t-elle. Je hoche la tête positivement.  
Stressé c'est un euphémisme. Déjà, je vais réaliser une pochette d'album pour un agent très haut placé dans le label et reconnu de toute la profession. En plus, dans un style musical que je n'ai jamais approché, même avec un bâton et qui à priori ne me correspond pas du tout graphiquement. La cerise sur le gâteau ? Pour un groupe connu mondialement depuis que je suis une enfant, si ce n'est plus. J'ai refusé de regarder Wikipédia ou les dossiers de presse du label pour en savoir plus que ce j'en sais déjà. Je ne saurais pas définir ce qui est une rumeur et ce qui n'en est pas. En tout cas, je sais déjà que le groupe est reconnu pour son satanisme latent (vision chrétienne de la chose, j'entends), ses mises en scène horrifiques et ses thèmes tout droit sortis de film d'horreur en noir et blanc. Le groupe défraie la chronique de façon bien trop régulière à mon goût et si je suis persuadée d'avoir entendue une ou plusieurs de leur chanson, je serais incapable de dire si j'ai vraiment écouté leur musique au moins une fois dans ma vie. Encore moins capable de dire si j'apprécie leur musique, heureusement que ce ne fait pas partie de mes prérogatives. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, la petite graphiste timide et anxieuse sociale que je suis, habituée aux couleurs pastels et illustrations tout droit sorties d'un livre pour enfant n'est certainement pas à sa place dans cette réunion ni la personne adaptée à ce job. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre qu'on m'ait demandé à moi de réaliser l'une de leurs pochettes.  
Je suis tout de même venue, portfolio et dossier en main, prête à discuter un cahier des charges et faire mon possible pour satisfaire mes potentiels clients. Parce que malgré mes doutes, je veux décrocher ce contrat. Heureusement que Jacqueline est avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais sans elle.  
" J'ai apporté ta tasse. Je te fais du thé ?  
\- S'il te plait. "  
Je reste debout, n'osant pas m'asseoir où que ce soit pendant qu'elle continue de préparer la salle.  
À la place qui doit être la sienne, un classeur est posé, ainsi que divers documents, des stylos et un surligneur rose pastel. Mes yeux dérivent au centre de la table. Viennoiserie fraîche, pot de bonbons divers et variés … On se croirait dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. Je serais tenté de dire qu'elle en fait trop, si ce n'est que j'ai bien conscience de l'importance du client que l'on va rencontrer et de sa place dans l'entreprise. Si je fais ce qu'on attend de moi correctement, c'est un véritable tremplin au sommet qui m'attend. Mon regard se porte finalement sur les mugs … Six. On ne devait pas juste rencontrer Monsieur Morel ?! Mon coeur bat de façon hystérique pendant que mes pensées s'affolent aux implications qu'indiquent autant de tasses.  
" Pose tes affaires à côté de moi. " m'invite doucement Jacqueline qui pour quelques instants bienvenus reprend sa figure maternelle pour tenter de me mettre à l'aise. Je hoche sèchement la tête, encore perdue dans une marrée de pensées sans queue ni tête et de scénario catastrophe. Je vais poser effectivement mes affaires sur la table juste à gauche de l'emplacement qu'elle a choisi. Je touche du bout des doigts le fauteuil que cela m'attribue. Il est en tissus aussi doux que mes serviettes de bain. Du poing je teste la fermeté de l'assise.  
" Je vais m'asseoir dedans et ne plus réussir à me relever. " j'indique pour détendre l'atmosphère : mon poing entier rentre dans le matelassage, sans aucune résistance.

Un vacarme de tous les diables résonne dans le couloir et je me redresse vivement, tel un suricate en alerte qui panique. Jacqueline a cessé de rire à ma non-blague et s'avance vers la porte pour voir ce qui se trame. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps d'y arriver puisque cinq hommes plus grands que nous, tout de noir vêtus et pleins de chaînes, pics et maquillage entrent dans la salle de réunion. C'est d'eux que venait le raffut puisque leur conversation les suit, ainsi que des cliquetis et des bruits d'éléphants. Ils semblent suivrent le chanteur que je reconnais et est au milieu de leur attroupement. Soudainement, je comprends sans doute possible les mugs présents sur la table. On va rencontrer leur agent et manager, Monsieur Morel, mais également le groupe directement. En photo, ils sont flippants et impressionnants. En vrai c'est encore plus le cas et je reste figé sur place, mes yeux sautant d'un détail à un autre que je tente de cataloguer, me forçant à ne pas avoir une tête de lapin face à des phares de voiture, sans trop de succès, j'imagine. Tous se taisent quand celui que je reconnais comme étant le chanteur du groupe s'approche de ma supérieure avec un énorme sourire.  
" Bonne après-midi, vous êtes Madame Jacqueline de Saxe ? " demande-t-il très poliment pendant que je continue de les détailler. Ils sont tous maquillés lourdement de noirs sur un fond de teint blafard si ce n'est blanc, qui leur donne un air bien étrange et change la géométrie de leur visage, m'empêchant de deviner leurs traits exacts. On dirait une version gothique du groupe Kiss (si c'était possible d'aller encore plus dans le maquillage gothique qu'eux). Heureusement, leur tenue n'a pas l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur comme j'ai déjà pu le voir dans des posters de promotions, me permettant de ne pas avoir sous les yeux de choses trop effrayante ou gore. En fait, ils ont l'air plutôt habillés de façon décontractée. Si on oublie la tenue entièrement noire, les colliers et bracelets à clous et les chaînes. Ils ont même l'air plutôt sympathiques à sourire comme s'ils étaient sincèrement ravis de rencontrer Jacqueline. Peut-être que c'est le contexte d'une réunion entre collègues (même si l'ont ne s'est jamais rencontré) contrairement aux postures de prédateurs que j'ai vu lors de photos de concerts ou poster dans le hall du label. Ce sont juste des musiciens comme les autres si on oublie leur tenue de scène un poil forcé.  
" Oui, enchantée Monsieur Mosneron, je présume ? "  
Le sourire de Jacqueline est poli, mais un brin forcé. C'est rare que je la voie interagir professionnellement en dehors de notre service. On dirait une toute autre personne. Sans perdre exactement sa chaleur, elle semble plus distante. C'est perturbant, mais pas vraiment étonnant si j'y réfléchis cinq secondes. Elle paraît minuscule par rapport à eux, mais elle secoue la main du chanteur comme s'il s'agissait d'un collègue qu'elle croisait régulièrement.  
" Appelez-moi Tim. "  
Tim ? C'est quel genre de prénom ? Ou plutôt, la contraction de quel prénom ? En tout cas, ce surnom me permet de trouver tout d'un coup le chanteur qui présumément tue des animaux sur scène beaucoup moins impressionnant. Ce qui est plutôt pas mal. Il a plein de tatouages aux bras et un piercing à la lèvre, en plus de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant à mi-bras. L'étrange mélange entre emo et punk.  
" Voici Gilles, Paul, Charles et Olivier. " présente-t-il tour à tour les membres de son groupe. Mon regard saute de l'un à l'autre, tenter d'enregistrer rapidement dans ma mémoire l'identité de chacun.  
Gilles c'est celui qui a la mèche de cheveux rouges.  
Paul celui avec le crâne à moitié rasé.  
Charles celui qui a des cheveux aussi long et noir que le chanteur, mais sans piercing et tatouage apparent. Et le dernier, Olivier est celui avec les dreads.  
" Je suis, Messieurs, très enchanté de vous rencontrer. Voici Aliénor, la graphiste que vous avez demandé à rencontrer. " Avec ça, Jacqueline porte l'attention de tous sur ma personne d'un geste de bras qui me fait afficher automatiquement un sourire figé pendant que je m'approche d'eux, contournant enfin la table pour venir à leur rencontre.  
" Enchanté tout le monde ! " je salue de ma voix la plus légère possible, bien que tout mon corps est raidi par l'anxiété. Pendant que Jacqueline va pour serrer les mains des quatre musiciens, je m'immobilise à une distance respectable d'eux : assez proche pour que personne n'ait à lever la voix pour me parler, mais assez loin pour bien faire comprendre que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me serre la main. Ce n'est pas de l'impolitesse, juste, moins on me touche, mieux je me porte, surtout quand il s'agit d'inconnu. Pour m'assurer que personne ne tente le moindre mouvement vers moi, je croise mes mains au niveau de mes cuisses : pas tout à fait ouverte, mais pas aussi fermé que des bras croisés donneraient l'impression.  
" Oh, elle est toute mignonne ! " s'empresse de commenter à haute-voix celui qui a été présenté comme s'appelant Paul.  
Je sursaute presque et le regarde comme un lapin regarderait des feux de voitures arrivant vers lui à toute allure, attendant la collision en espérant que la voiture change subitement de direction. Combien de piercings il a exactement au visage ? J'arrive pas à compter. Les cinq musiciens rient, bien sûr. Je veux disparaître. Je sens mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles.  
" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? " vient à mon secours Jacqueline pendant que je me retourne brusquement pour aller m'occuper les mains en allant glisser un sachet de thé dans ma tasse qu'elle m'a préparée juste avant leur arrivé, manquant de me brûler au passage les mains avec la bouilloire tellement je tremble.  
Pendant que je les entends dans mon dos s'installer autour de la table, Jacqueline se glisse à côté de moi avec le plateau pour préparer les cafés et thés.  
" Ça va aller ? " me murmure-t-elle doucement, une main sur mon avant-bras, prête à prendre ma défense si jamais j'en ressens le besoin. J'aimerais ne pas être angoissée comme cela sans raison et pouvoir être une adulte normale, capable de rencontrer et discuter normalement avec des gens en toute occasion.  
Je me force à inspirer et expirer à fond, me focalisant sur ma respiration en espérant faire au moins cesser les tremblements, si ce n'est ma panique qui n'a pas de raison d'être.  
" Oui, ce n'est que des gens adultes, ils vont pas me manger. " je tente de me rassurer avant d'aller poser mon mug à ma place.  
" Elle a même un mug licorne ! " s'étonne amusée l'un des musiciens, celui qui a le moins de piques dans sa tenue, aucun tatouage que je puisse discerner et aucun piercing. Charles, je crois.  
" La parfaite image de la petite fille bien sage ! " rajoute Paul, qui semble prêt à roucouler à tout moment.  
Ma peau devient rouge et je m'assoie un peu plus brutalement et gauchement que je l'aurais voulu sur mon fauteuil. Je remonte maladroitement mes lunettes sur mon nez en tentant de rester droite, sans m'enfoncer sous terre ou la tête dans les épaules. Il s'agit de rester professionnel autant que faire se peut.  
" Eh, les gars, doucement. Vous l'impressionnez. " vient surprenament à ma rescousse Tim. Secours imprévu, mais très apprécié. Quand je croise son regard, je me fige cependant. L'un de ses iris est rouge sang et l'autre est nuit noire. Mon nez se replonge immédiatement dans ma tasse pour que j'arrête de le dévisager, priant pour une nouvelle distraction.

Cependant, rien ne me sauvera, puisque le groupe continue de discuter de ma personne comme si je n'étais pas là pendant dix longues agonisantes minutes. Même Jacqueline qui leur tend leur café ne les a pas fait taire longtemps. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour venir à mon secours, puisqu'ils ne font concrètement rien de bien méchant et leur propos reste relativement poli. On est bien loin de commérage et au vu des coups d'oeil qu'on me lance, ils ont l'air d'attendre que je réagisse. Simplement, j'ai la gorge nouée, les yeux rivés sur la table, incapable du moindre mouvement. Je veux que ce moment finisse.  
Ils ne sont pas méchants, juste … présents. Et surtout pas gêné par notre présence. Tout mon physique est disséqué et commenté. Enfin, physiques, passé les commentaires sur mes cheveux bruns tenus par une baguette chinoise et mes lunettes qui me donnent un air sage, ils sont passés à ma tenue, avec mon chemisier qui me donne presque un air de témoin de Jéhovah, selon suis mortifié et n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander d'arrêter ou les contredire. Je sais bien qu'on me prend souvent pour une fillette bien sage, c'est une image dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire, mais quand même, c'pas vraiment sympa d'assumer qui je suis juste à cause de mon physique. Je pourrais les contredire … mais je n'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche, n'arrive pas à formuler une réponse cohérente dans mon cerveau en ébullition qui refuse toute solution que je lui propose, alors qu'il serait si simple de juste demander à changer de sujet.  
Jacqueline les ignore en lisant une feuille devant elle, pendant que je tente de faire de même et de respirer calmement. Finalement, je sors ma montre de ma poche pour regarder l'heure, espérant que cet interminable moment se finisse rapidement avec l'arrivée de leur manager.  
" Hey ! Sa chaîne c'était pour sa montre ! Classe ! " s'exclame Gilles et sa mèche rouge, me faisant sursauter et lâche ma montre à gousset sur le fauteuil, accompagné d'un couinement de peur tout droit sortie d'un dessin animé et très loin de l'air digne et professionnel que j'aimerais avoir en toute circonstance.  
Jacqueline ne lève même pas la tête, mais se racle sèchement la gorge, me donnant au passage un coup de pied discret sous la table pour me rappeler d'agir en adulte responsable sans qu'elle ait à venir à mon secours en public. Cela ne serait pas très correct d'afficher trop clairement qu'elle a besoin de me tenir la main en public pour que je me comporte comme l'adulte que je suis censé être depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je reprends ma montre en main, de même que mon courage.  
" S'il vous plait, vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? " je finis par demander timidement, sans oser lever les yeux plus loin que le milieu de la table où trône encore confiseries et viennoiseries.  
Au moins, ça a le mérite de les faire taire, ce qui me permet d'enfin jeter un coup d'oeil à ma montre et connaître l'heure (la réunion est dans deux minutes encore). Je range mécaniquement ma montre dans ma poche.  
" Agoraphobe, non ? " demande très poliment Tim qui semble m'avoir déjà observé sous toutes mes coutures et en avoir tiré ses conclusions.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui, le regardant tout à fait pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre il y a quelques minutes. C'est … très proche de la réalité et la première fois qu'un membre du groupe m'adresse directement la parole.  
" Juste un mauvais cas d'anxiété sociale. " je brosse rapidement le sujet, ma tête se tournant vers la porte de la salle de réunion où un homme vient d'entrée et ferme la porte derrière lui.  
" Désolé, je suis presque en retard. " et avec ça, il se présente comme étant Monsieur Morel, l'agent du groupe Hallucystérie et il s'installe à table après nous avoir serré la main à Jacqueline et moi (à mon désespoir).

Après de rapides présentations, la discussion se place principalement entre Tim, Monsieur Morel et moi. Les autres membres du groupe vocalisent également leur envie, mais c'est surtout le chanteur qui sait ce qu'il veut pour sa prochaine pochette d'album qui est le sujet même de notre réunion.  
Avec un sujet de conversation dans lequel je suis dans mon élément et à mon aise, j'arrive enfin à arrêter de trembler. Ce qui permet à tout le monde autour de la table de se détendre (ou de me paraître plus détendu du moins) et finalement, à tout le monde de donner son avis sur mon portfolio et de ce qu'on veut entreprendre comme pochette d'album, allant bien plus loin que le brief que j'ai eu lors de la demande de contact que j'ai eu ce matin.  
Malgré mes craintes (fondé, pour une fois), le groupe est bien conscient de mon style graphique et ne veut pas que j'imite un style qui n'est pas le mien. Ils veulent justement un graphiste habitué aux thèmes de l'enfance et couleurs vives pour leur prochain album. Ils ont déjà la maquette de l'album de réalisé et un coréalisateur habitué des programmes pour enfant pour aller avec leur réalisateur habituel pour leur clip. Le thème de l'album se veut encore plus antagonistique que ce qu'ils ont l'habitude avec des décors très enfantin et coloré autour d'eux, dans des tenues encore plus gothiques et visuellement violentes que leur habitude.

Une de leurs idées de pochette d'album est que je les dessine justement dans mon style digne des rayons jeunesse à la craie grasse, sur un fond d'arc-en-ciel. L'idée m'a fait rire et me paraît réalisable. Ils veulent un contraste tranché.  
Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent et plus on avance dans la conversation, plus je vois en quoi je serais bien placée pour les aider comme ils le désirent. Au final, moi qui pensais refuser de les aider, je me retrouve à confectionner un cahier des charges réalisable et je pense même que je vais m'amuser sur ce projet, si ce ne sont pas des clients trop tatillons. En tout cas, j'ai de la matière à travailler et cela me semble réalisable. Ils sont peut-être impression de caractère et de physique, mais ils sont respectueux de mes idées et de mon avis, ce qui est très appréciable et si j'évite de trop les regarder dans les yeux directement, je sens que je peux travailler avec eux sans que ça me crée de l'anxiété inutile. Je vais stresser, je ne me mentirais pas à moi-même. Je finis toujours par paniquer sur mes dossiers, que je le veuille ou non, mais au moins, je sais que ça ne sera pas fondamentalement pas leur faute quand ça arrivera. Ils savent ce dont ils ont besoin et ce job ne sera pas trop ardu vu que j'ai relativement le champ libre pour créer du mignon autour de leur thème, sans avoir à me forcer à changer de style graphique. Rajoutons à ça que le groupe est très connu, que cela me donne une visibilité internationale sans doute possible, que travailler avec leur agent me donnera de la visibilité au sein même du label et que mon bonus sera très intéressant en fin de contrat … Je me vois mal refuser une telle opportunité malgré les quelques doutes qui subsistent en moi et qui sont, je le sais bien, dus à mon anxiété et non la conséquence d'une réelle inquiétude. Je suis à l'aise quand après une discussion discrète avec Jacqueline sous le prétexte de refaire du thé j'ai son aval pour les informer qu'un contrat leur sera envoyé d'ici 48 heures. J'ai encore un droit de rétractation et je dois encore écouter leur discographie (ou du moins une partie) et la maquette que je vais illustrer pour avoir une meilleure idée des thèmes qu'ils aborderont dans leur album, mais à priori, nous allons travailler ensemble.

C'est donc plus légère que je sors de la réunion.

À leur départ, seul Monsieur Morel a tenu à me serrer la main. Le groupe semblant d'un commun accord s'être passé le mot pour se contenter d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main que je leur ai rendu en souriant, plus à l'aise avec eux maintenant que j'ai pu échanger quelques mots avec eux (même si c'était dans un contexte professionnel).Leur professionnalisme et respect globale envers moi est réconfortant. C'est rare les gens qui comprennent d'eux même qu'il ne faut pas se vexer si j'évite les contacts physiques ou visuels. Rares encore sont ceux qui demandent les causes pour tenter d'alléger mes angoisses.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'effondrer lourdement dans mon canapé dans mon bureau en grognant quand l'adrénaline m'a enfin quitté.  
Ce fut éprouvant pour mes nerfs tout ça.J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

J'arrive pas à croire que je vais travailler pour un groupe de metal-rock.

Le lendemain matin, Jacqueline a pris le temps d'en rediscuter avec moi avant d'envoyer le contrat, mais de mon côté, ma décision est m'ont choisi pour mon style enfantin dans lequel je suis tout à mon aise. Je n'ai qu'à faire comme d'habitude, cela me fera un énorme contrat à mon palmarès et pas mal de reconnaissance du public et du label. Je suis largement gagnante dans l'histoire. Et ma deadline est large.  
Tout ça fera du bien à mes économies pour m'acheter un jour ma maison près de la plage et ma carrière s'en verra forcément consolidée, si cela ne me permet pas de demander une promotion.


	2. Chapitre 2 - À propos d'Hallucystérie

Je retire mon casque de mes oreilles et m'étire longuement, profitant de la sensation des muscles qui s'allongent et se décrispent. J'ai un début de mal de crâne et j'ai sacrément besoin d'un bon thé.Je lève mon fessier engourdit d'être resté toute la mâtinée immobile sur ma chaise et vais dans la salle de repos. Deux de mes collègues sont déjà en train de manger en discutant d'un jeu vidéo que j'ai pas l'air de connaître. Je les écoute distraitement en chantonnant dans ma barbe, faisant chauffer mon eau.

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai accepté le contrat pour Hallucystérie. Nos échanges par e-mail se passent bien et j'ai envoyé juste avant de me lever mes premières recherches qui me conviennent.

J'ai pris un peu de temps avant de les faire, histoire de m'imprégner de leur univers déjà existant. J'en sais maintenant bien plus sur le groupe en lui-même aussi, vu que j'ai lu les revues de presse gardées sur le serveur du label et qui m'ont été transmises par Jacqueline (" afin que je comprenne mieux les enjeux du groupe ", je cite).Le groupe a été fondé par Tim (de son véritable nom Timothé) et par Olivier, qui sont ami d'enfances. Ils se sont fait repérer par leur mise en scène théâtrale et trash par le label, plus que pour leur musique (qui n'était pas vraiment bonne à l'époque, aucun membre du groupe n'ayant de formation musicale à ce moment-là). Les membres originaux du groupe ont changé quelque peu au fil des années, mais Tim et Olivier sont encore là. Leur musique est devenue bonne, même si elle ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Le groupe n'a jamais cessé de jouer sur leur déguisement, leur maquillage et les codes sociaux pour choquer le public et même hors de la scène, ils sont sans cesse en représentation. Leur présence scénique est ressentie comme offensive et malsaine. Ils ont souvent eu des pétitions et manifestations pour les empêcher de réaliser des concerts, pourtant leur popularité ne cesse de grimper en flèche d'année en année sans jamais ralentir. Et puis, même si leurs clips sont clairement dérangeant, prônent pas mal la drogue ou parlent de sujet d'ordinaire tabou, il n'y a jamais de messages haineux envers quiconque. Si on écoute bien, on se rend même compte que le groupe porte un message assez étrange d'espoir, d'amour et de tolérance. C'est à la fois dépravé et beau. Deux synonymes que je n'aurais jamais pensé à associer. Esthétiquement, c'est unique. Musicalement, j'aime bien. C'est du rock qui date du siècle dernier, clairement, malgré son côté industriel et l'ajout de quelques sons électroniques récent sur certains tout cas, je pressens que cet album va faire hurler le public. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Avant d'envoyer le contrat finalisé et signé, j'ai écouté attentivement l'album et les paroles. Je voulais savoir si je voulais m'associer à cet album, quand même. Et c'est le cas. Je me suis retrouvée happé album tourne autour de la recherche du bonheur sexuelle, de la recherche de son genre et plus particulièrement, du passage de l'enfance pleine d'imagination à la dure réalité de l'adulte. Le tout dans un univers qui par sa musique hurle " Glam rock, paillettes, sexes et rock'n'roll ". Je suis même surprise de ne pas y voir des clins d'oeil à Lewis Caroll : ça rentrait pile dans le thème.

Bref, ça va me faire tout drôle puisque ce n'est pas du tout dans mon registre habituel, mais j'ai aucun de mal à voir mon nom associé à eux. Après tout, j'ai déjà réalisé contre mon grès des pochettes d'album pour des ados hurlants des propos homophobes dans leur chanson … Je n'avais pas eu le choix à l'époque et je regrette toujours, cela me laisse un goût amer de voir mon associé à ce genre de projet.  
À côté de groupes pour ado avec qui j'ai collaboré par le passé, Hallucystérie sont sage comme des images. Paradoxalement.

Ce midi je me joins à mes collègues pour manger. Jacqueline est partie manger de son côté avec d'autres collègues, me laissant le choix entre manger seule dans mon bureau ou tenter de me sociabiliser un peu plus. J'ai pris la seconde option sans hésiter.  
J'ai de bonnes relations avec mes collègues. C'est tout. On n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, malgré ça, mais on s'entend bien. Comme souvent, alors que je discute pourtant d'un jeu auquel je joue également et que la conversation va bon train, je me sens … seule.  
Est-ce que c'est possible de se sentir seule quand on se sait pourtant bien entouré et apprécié ? Je pense.

Alors que je m'apprête à repartir bosser dans mon bureau, gamelle encore en main, quelqu'un entre dans notre service, nous faisant tous tourner la tête vers …  
" Monsieur Morel ! " je le salue instantanément en le reconnaissant. " Jacqueline n'est pas là, je peux prendre un message ?  
\- Madame Renart ! " me salue-t-il gaiement, me serrant la main que je lui tends pendant que j'affiche mon sourire le plus poli. " C'est vous que je venais voir !  
\- Ah bon ? " je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, surprise qu'on veuille me voir plutôt que ma supérieure.  
" Est-ce que vous auriez du temps cet après-midi ? "  
Je lève un sourcil, trouvant la situation étrange (on traite rarement directement avec moi) et sortant de ma poche de pantalon mon téléphone, ouvrant de geste mécanique mon calendrier professionnel.  
" Combien de temps ? " je demande, ne sachant pas si je peux demander de but en blanc la raison qui le pousse à venir me chercher en personne plutôt que de m'envoyer un mail pour demander ma présence (quelle que soit la raison, j'aurais du mal à trouver une raison pour refuser).  
" Une heure ou deux, tout au plus, je pense. Hallucystérie a bien reçu vos premières recherches et aimerait en discuter tout ensemble en face à face, histoire de faciliter les choses vu que nous sommes sept personnes impliquées dans cette création de pochette. Et cela nous permettrait de vous présenter les recherches des autres services en termes de costume et décor pour les clips. "  
Je fronce encore plus les sourcils. D'habitude seul le manager gère avec moi les outils de communication du groupe, mais c'est vrai qu'à la dernière (et première) réunion j'ai plus échangé avec Tim que Monsieur Morel. Le chanteur est clairement la tête pensante du groupe, après tout, malgré la présence d'un manager de l'envergure de Monsieur Morel.  
" Une heure ou deux … " je marmonne en relisant mon planning et revoyant dans ma tête les tâches que j'ai à réaliser aujourd'hui ou dans les jours qui suivent, me reorganisant à la va-vite. Jacqueline a bien insisté sur le fait que je ne dois pas contrarier le groupe ou son manager et je tiens à bien respecter son conseil. J'avais certes prévu de travailler sur un poster pour un autre groupe cette après-midi, mais ce n'est rien d'urgent qui ne puisse être repoussé de quelques heures ou d'un jour. " Mon après-midi est clair ! " j'annonce finalement en souriant.  
" Parfait ! Prenez vos affaires, on y va ! " s'extasie le manager, frappant dans ses mains comme s'il venait de conclure une difficile négociation.  
" Quoi ? De suite ? " je panique quelques instants.  
" Ou vous préférez plus tard ? " tente l'homme, mais je sens bien dans son intonation que dire non sera prit comme une contrariété dans son emploi du temps.  
" Nope, de suite c'est très bien. Laissez-moi juste attraper mes affaires ! " Et poser ma gamelle, manger un bonbon à la menthe très rapidement et imprimer mes recherches initiales.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'accompagne un peu raidement dans les couloirs de la maison de disque le manager. Je suis anxieuse, parce que Jacqueline ne sera pas avec moi pour la réunion improvisée à faire tampons et m'aider. Le fait que la dernière fois ça se soit très bien passé ne fait pas se taire mon cerveau qui tourne en boucle pour tenter de me faire paniquer à force de fausses accusations et doutes qui n'ont pas lieu d'exister.  
On est déjà dans le bâtiment Est, où se situe les salles d'enregistrements, les régies techniques, cabine et autres zones destinés aux groupes et musiciens. Il s'agit d'une zone où je ne fais que passer habituellement, n'étant jamais en relation directe avec les artistes ou techniciens du label. C'est un ensemble de couloirs bétonnés qui relie des pièces insonorisées et qui de nuit, j'en suis persuadé, doit être un lieu bien lugubre malgré les diverses affiches et flyers accrochés dans tous les sens tel une végétation sauvage de papier imprimé. De jour, j'ai juste pas trop envie d'y gambader longtemps, les murs sont trop près de moi et il n'y a pas de lumière naturelle, juste les lampes trop jaune au-dessus de ma tête et les vas et viens de divers employés que je n'ai jamais croisés. Il faut cependant bien suivre Monsieur Morel et je tâche de paraître détendue et sûre de moi, de ressembler à la professionnelle que je suis. Je suis un peu surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas conduit dans un bureau quelconque, mais l'idée de faire une réunion quelque peu informelle en plein milieu d'un studio de répétition, sans préparation de la part de qui que ce soit me rassure un tant soit peu, étrangement. Discuter d'une de mes réalisations et de mes idées coincées au milieu d'une pièce froide qui ne fait que voir défiler des gens pour discuter marketing et campagne publicitaire n'a jamais été mon fort. Je préfère (et de loin) les lieux qui ont vécu et ont une histoire, quelque chose pour attirer mon attention et me concentrer si jamais je coule dans mes angoisses habituelles et aient besoin d'une ancre visuelle quelconque pour m'en sortir.

Monsieur Morel me tient la porte vers ce qui est clairement le studio du groupe, si j'en juge par la feuille A4 fixée au scotch d'électricien à la porte et indiquant le nom du groupe et le temps d'occupation du studio.  
" Oh mon chat ! " je m'exclame après avoir mis les pieds dans la pièce qui empeste la sueur, le cuivre et l'aérosol odeur marine. Coupé du monde du monde acoustiquement par des isolations phoniques noires et bleues marines, sans fenêtre, on dirait qu'une tornade est passée dans le lieu. Des instruments de musiques, morceau de baguettes, plectres et papiers jonchent le sol, sans compter les câbles et …  
" Les préservatifs sont à moi. " roucoule près de moi un homme large avec une mèche de cheveux rouge. Gilles. Je le dévisage, rouge d'embarrassement de seconde main, ne sachant pas si je dois être dégouté ou rire. Je laisse finalement échapper un rire nerveux pendant que Monsieur Morel indique que je suis arrivé aux autres membres du groupe qui s'était de toute façon tourné pour me voir arrivé.  
" Ravis de te revoir. " Gilles m'offre un clin d'oeil bien appuyé. " Je vais te débarrasser une chaise, attends. "  
Avec ça, il s'éloigne en effet libéré une chaise de divers document pour me l'offrir, pendant que je salue les autres membres du groupe en tentant de ne marcher sur rien. Derrière moi leur manageur referme la porte en commentant que la pièce sent le fauve. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, personne ne cherche à me faire la bise ou à me serrer la main, ce qui me permet de me détendre et de sourire franchement à ce groupe qui malgré leur maquillage dégoulinant est simplement en jean et t-shirt ce coup-ci, sans aucun doute sortie d'une session d'enregistrement et prêt à faire une sieste. D'ailleurs, Olivier a l'air de dormir debout, les coudes sur un clavier (heureusement) éteint. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont maquillés pour juste un enregistrement, mais les artistes sont une race d'humain bien à part et cela fait déjà pas mal de temps que j'ai appris à ne pas poser trop de questions.

Après quelques efforts pour organiser la pièce pour que chacun ait une place, on se retrouve installé maladroitement autour d'un tabouret pliant qui nous sert de table et sur lequel j'ai installé ma tablette, lançant mon logiciel de retouche photo. Ce n'est pas un outil très puissant, mais ça va me permettre de présenter les illustrations une à une au groupe en plus des tirages que j'en ai faits et d'annoter ou modifier la composition en direct au fur et à mesure, suivant les idées de Tim et de Monsieur Morel, avec les interjections des autres membres du groupe. On se lance directement sans préambule dans le travail, ce qui me permet de rapidement trouver que je suis à l'aise de travailler avec eux, comme notre dernière réunion l'avait laissé présager. J'apprécie quand les réunions sont productives et ne digresse pas.  
Une des compositions leur plaît particulièrement et après maintes essais et discussions, je me rends compte que je parle aussi fortement qu'eux et souris franchement à leur blague. Ils ont un humour grossier et l'esprit vif pour rebondir sur des bêtises ou créer un jeu de mots à l'instant T, le tout sans trop dériver ou sans me demander de participer.  
Quand après deux heures de vives discussions on a validé l'un des sketchs pour la pochette, je suis ravi du travail qu'on a dégrossi pour la suite et je les trouve bien moins impressionnants verbalement. Je suis très à mon aise de collaborer avec eux. On a bien avancé et surtout, plus important, on est tous content de notre choix et de nos modifications. Je suis excitée comme une puce à l'idée de réaliser l'illustration et voir à quoi ressemblera la pochette.

Pendant notre réunion, j'ai également eu l'occasion de voir les recherches et images des décors et costumes des clips.  
" Ça va tellement rendre bien ! " je m'extasie, sautillant presque sur ma chaise pliante pendant que Tim me présente les derniers essais costumes qu'ils ont eus la veille et que je vais devoir reproduire sur mon illustration.  
" Ravis que ça semble te plaire. " s'amuse le chanteur pendant que je continue de lire les annotations des designers sur les tenues.  
" Comment ça pourrait ne pas me plaire ? La juxtaposition de CandyLand avec des personnages tout droit sortit de The Thing ? C'est du génie ! Et ça vire même pas sur du BeetleJuice ! "  
Ce qui est un équilibre très incertain et si Tim Burton est un génie, c'est clairement pas le style vers lequel se dirige le groupe, gardant leur imagerie gore qu'ils ont depuis presque quinze ans déjà.  
" Han ! " hurle soudainement Gilles, me faisant sursauter effrayé pendant qu'il fait semblant de couler au sol le long d'un mur, une main sur le coeur. " Cette femme est en train de voler mon coeur ! "  
Je le regarde en clignant des yeux, soudainement figé sur ma chaise, ne sachant pas comment agir face à cette déclaration bien trop dramatique pour ce qui doit être une simple blague. J'ai un peu envie de partir en courant, je l'avoue.  
" Tu es la première personne à qui on en parle en dehors de l'entourage proche du groupe à comprendre qu'on cherche pas à imiter Tim Burton ! " explique théâtralement un Gilles avachi au sol, les yeux fermés et une main sur le front. Je me détends sensiblement et ris nerveusement.  
" On veut imiter Tim Mosneron ! " assène Paul qui poursuit par un très poli " Qui veut du café ? "  
J'observe alors la salle où tout le monde semble relativement m'ignorer, seul Tim est encore à mes côtés, son attention portée sur Paul pour lui réclamer un café noir.  
" Et toi tu veux quoi ? " me demande finalement Paul, me ramenant de mon observation de leur table café qui débordent d'emballage de biscuit, capsule de café déjà utilisé et diverses tasses sales.  
" Moi ? " je m'étonne, arrêtant le mouvement que j'avais entamé pour arrêter ma tablette.  
" Oui, toi. " et il roule des yeux, bien qu'un sourire ne quitte pas son visage. " Plutôt thé ? " Je hoche faiblement la tête, surprise de la proposition. Le groupe dans son ensemble semble bien plus attentif à mon égard que je ne le suis, pour avoir remarqué que je préférais le thé au café. Ou alors c'est juste du hasard. " Noir ou vert ?  
\- Noir, s'il vous plaît. " je réponds poliment, glissant ma tablette maintenant éteinte dans mon sac à mes pieds pendant que Tim et Gilles de concert.  
" Tu es capable de t'emporter quand il s'agit de ton boulot, mais dès qu'on sort de ton job, tu redeviens une petite chose fragile qui n'ose pas hausser le ton. " explique Olivier qui n'est de là où je suis qu'une boule de dreads tellement il a la tête écrasée contre son clavier.  
Je souffle, amusée et feignant d'être offusquée.  
" L'embêter pas trop la petite. " vient à mon secours Monsieur Morel qui me paternalise au passage et je me force de ne pas le foudroyer du regard parce que je n'aime pas le ton qu'il a employé, mais je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment et je suis secrètement contente qu'on fasse attention à moi.  
" Je retourne dans mon bureau, faites pas trop les zouaves, l'ingé son arrive dans … " reprends le manageur que j'observe regarder sérieusement sa montre " … trente minutes. Je dois retourner travailler, ce fut une réunion productive, merci d'être venu Aliénor. Bonne fin d'après-midi. "  
Et après m'avoir serré la main, le voilà déjà parti.  
En coeur les cinq membres du groupe grognent et soufflent, leur attitude semblant se relâcher d'un seul coup. Je les regarde étrangement quelques instants avant d'explorer de rire, portant ma main à ma bouche pour tenter d'étouffer le bruit comme je peux.  
" C'est dur de jouer à l'adulte responsable en sa présence, nous juge pas. " grogne Charles qui rit silencieusement.  
" Vous êtes tous plus vieux que moi. " je leur fais remarquer.  
" Plus vieux, pas plus adulte. " précise Gilles en levant un doigt en l'air, se rasseyant très dignement sur sa chaise pendant que je ris de nouveau derrière ma main.

Pendant que je bois mon thé dans un gobelet en plastique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer interagir sans l'objectif des caméras ou de la presse. Je suis suffisamment discrète pour que rapidement, ils oublient que je suis dans la pièce et je suis ravi de voir comment ils sont, loin de leur personna publique et de leur manageur.  
Ils s'envoient des pics et des vannes en tout sens, ne parlant plus du tout de musique ou de leur travail et sautent d'un sujet à un autre. La conversation est difficile à suivre et remplie de ce qui doit être des privates jokes ou un langage qu'ils ont développé entre eux, à force de travailler ensemble et partir sans cesse en tournée loin des autres. Ils sont en confiance totale envers les autres membres du groupe et il émane d'eux un sentiment de camaraderie énorme. Je suis quelque peu jalouse de leur relation, de leur amitié sans aucun doute hors du commun, mais je souris en les regardant interagir, attendris et heureuse par procuration. C'est ça, avoir des amis, des vrais ? J'aimerais en avoir, des amis comme eux.

Quand j'ai fini de boire mon thé et que je juge qu'il est temps que j'arrête de profiter d'eux et que je reparte bosser, c'est Gilles qui me raccompagne jusqu'à mon service, par mélange de galanterie, mais aussi pour visiblement me demander mon avis sur la maquette de leur album que j'ai écouté que je lui donne franchement, ravi de ne pas retourner dans le silence à mon bureau.  
Il en profite aussi pour me demander mon numéro de téléphone, que je ne lui ai pas donné, n'étant pas à l'aise pour communiquer en dehors du cadre professionnel avec un quasi-inconnu (même si je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup). Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à m'inventer excuse bidon, il s'est contenté de m'envoyer un clin d'oeil en disant " peut-être plus tard " et en s'éloignant du service en sifflant.  
Troublant, mais cet échange m'a laissé un sentiment de chaleur dans le ventre.  
Un gros dragueur un brin lourd qui respecte le fait que je ne veuille pas lui donner mon numéro de téléphone ?  
C'est rare et précieux.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fa

" Deux secondes. " j'informe Jacqueline alors que je finis de relire mon mail avant de l'envoyer. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau, elle attend patiemment, une tasse pleine dans chaque main.  
" Voilà ! " je m'exclame peu après, me poussant loin de mon bureau à l'aide de mes mains, avant de pivoter sur ma chaise pour lui faire face.  
" Tu avances comme tu veux ? " me demande-t-elle en me tendant ma tasse de thé qu'elle a été me faire. Je souffle dessus par réflexe avant de respirer son odeur. Thé vert jasmin.  
" Yep, je viens de finir la seconde retouche de la pochette. Regarde. " je l'invite à s'installer sur mon canapé d'un geste de la main pendant que je mets en plein écran la maquette.  
" Wow. Ça … tranche. " commente-t-elle.  
" Explosif. " je rajoute, fière de mon effet. C'est ce qu'on recherche comme réaction.

L'illustration est une petite merveille, mettant en avant les cinq personnages que sont les membres du groupe et le logotype du groupe Hallucysté loin, ça parait être une pochette d'album lambda : un logo en blanc du nom du groupe, plein de ronces et de contours épais noirs dans un style tribal et un pentacle à l'envers, avec les silhouettes des cinq musiciens en noirs sur un fond bleu tirant sur le pourpre.J'observe Jacqueline se lever pour se baisser au niveau de mon épaule, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.  
De près, on observe que l'intégralité des personnages a été peinte de façon réaliste à la craie grasse, le maquillage sanguinolent dégoulinant presque sur le décor. Paysage cartoonesque au possible ressemblant à une version hypnotique et quasi monochromatique sortie tout droit de l'esprit pervers d'un Lewis Caroll représenté par Disney. Il y a des petits animaux mignons, des champignons géants, des fleurs par millier et des nuages duveteux.  
Secrètement, je me suis gardé une version sans les personnages pour me l'imprimer en grand format pour chez moi, tellement je suis fière de ce que j'ai produit.  
" Le contraste entre les personnages et le fond est impressionnant. " constate Jacqueline, admirative. Ce qui me fait sourire à m'en faire mal aux zygomatiques.  
" Et du premier abord, on s'en rend pas compte. " j'appuie.  
C'est là tout mon succès : de loin on dirait un fond bleu-rose relativement classique, un peu hors de propos, mais rien de choquant, alors que de près, on est absorbé par un Bisounours-land à en vomir des arcs-en-ciel.  
" C'est une licorne là ?  
\- Totalement. "

Je m'éloigne un peu, laissant la souris à ma collègue qui observe de plus près le rendu final pendant que je savoure mon thé en m'étirant la nuque que j'ai raide.  
" Tu t'es vraiment surpassé. " me complimente ma supérieure, pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
" C'est le premier projet depuis j'sais pas combien de mois où on me laisse m'exprimer comme je l'entends, ça fait du bien de voir que ça porte ses fruits.  
\- Je devrais conseiller à la hiérarchie de te faire plus souvent travailler avec des métalleux. "  
Je fais semblant de m'étouffer dans mon thé, malgré ma surprise qui est réelle, elle.  
" Queeeuwaa ? Tu veux que je quitte mon nuage de Bisounours enfantin pour aller me mêler aux loups féroces ? "  
Cela la fait rire pendant qu'elle va s'asseoir dans mon canapé de nouveau pour boire son propre thé. Dans le silence qui s'installe, chacune rumine ses propres pensées et profite du calme de mon bureau, on entend à travers les murs la musique k-pop de Pierrick, bien trop dynamique pour cette fin d'après-midi. Ce mec déborde d'énergie de façon constante. J'sais pas trop ce qu'il consomme pour toujours être dans un tel état d'hystérie. Beaucoup trop d'anime, sûrement. Avec une bonne dose quasi léthale de caféine, sans doute.  
" Tu étais à ton aise sur ce projet ? Par rapport à tes projets habituels. " me demande soudainement Jacqueline.  
" Oui ? " Je prends la peine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de compléter ma pensée. " J'avais une liberté artistique que j'ai pas avec les autres managers ou projets habituels. J'étais pas à l'aise quand il s'agit de peindre les membres du groupe, surtout avec le maquillage qui coule, mais artistiquement parlant, c'était une collaboration intéressante et j'ai pu prendre deux semaines entières rien que pour peindre le fond, ça m'avait manqué les projets où je peux passer plus de 35h d'affilées sur la même illustration et pas juste faire un photomontage avec quelques éléments repeints. " Pas que j'aime pas travailler sur des choses rapides. Juste, faire un photomontage et rajouter des effets purikura et ce, des dizaines de fois la même semaine pour assurer les promotions visuelles de groupe de pop qui finissent tous par se rassembler à la fin … C'est … Lassant. Visuellement parlant, en tout cas.  
" Cela fait quoi, deux ans que tu es dans notre service, non ? "  
Je hoche positivement la tête.  
" Il est peut-être temps que tu t'occupes un peu moins de nos artistes juniors et prennent quelques clients plus anciens. " médite à haute-voix Jacqueline, pendant que je me fige pour ne pas sauter sur ma chaise de joie. C'est la première fois que l'idée de faire autre chose que des artistes entrants dans le monde de la musique lui traverse l'esprit d'elle-même, même si j'ai déjà travaillé pour des artistes seniors par le passé.  
" Je te vois te retenir de sautiller sur ta chaise. " rit-elle " J'ai compris, je ferais en sorte de mieux répartir les dossiers entre vous et d'en parler à mes supérieurs. "  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un woop en levant les bras au ciel, manquant de me renverser du thé partout.

Quoi qu'ait dit Jacqueline au Directeur Artistique, dès le lendemain, j'ai commencé à voir le changement. J'avais dans ma boite mail plus de demandes de secteur autre que de la musique destinée aux ados. À croire que le label n'attendait que ça, que je m'affirme dans autre chose que les ados et enfants. Jacqueline a dû me demander de venir la voir pour qu'on trie toutes ces demandes, mais surtout, pour m'avertir que le groupe Hallucystérie avait adoré notre collaboration et avait besoin de plus d'illustration de ma part pour rester cohérent dans toutes leurs communications.

Je regarde une dernière fois mon bureau, vérifiant que j'ai tous mes indispensables avec moi. C'est pas que je le quitte à jamais. Je reviendrais d'ici un mois ou quelques heures ici et là pour bosser sur d'autres choses que le groupe de métal. Temporairement, je change de bureau. Officiellement, je reste dans mon service, sous les ordres de Jacqueline, mais en dehors de la réunion du lundi matin, je doute de la voir beaucoup dans les jours à venir. On va principalement communiquer par mail.  
J'inspire à fond.  
Changer de cadre de travail me panique un peu, mais je tente de rester calme. C'est pour mon bien et ce n'est pas définitif. De plus travailler main dans la main avec un autre créatif qui a plus d'une décennie dans le métier dans le même bureau m'apprendra sûrement plein de choses.  
Je vais travailler avec Laurent Dubois.  
Je tremble presque de nervosité. Mes jambes sont faites de coton.  
Dubois est connu dans le milieu pour ses talents de graphiste au sein du label. Il est limite une célébrité du monde des graphistes donnant dans la musique, malgré son travail de niche qui se limite presque exclusivement au metal et au rock. Il a un style bien à lui qui s'adapte à beaucoup d'artistes et il est très demandé. Je ne vais pas être stagiaire, puisque je vais devoir continuer à être moi dans mes propres réalisations, mais je vais partager son bureau et j'espère secrètement apprendre beaucoup de lui.

Alors que je me déplace dans les couloirs, un carton dans les bras, je me fais la réflexion que je pensais pas atterrir dans les pattes de Laurent Dubois en acceptant de réaliser une pochette d'album pour un groupe de metal. Ma carrière professionnelle prend un curieux tournant. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois en être heureuse ou malheureuse. Je voudrais pas rester coincé dans le genre musical du métal. Le noir c'est pas trop mon truc esthétiquement parlant. Mais tout bond en avant dans ma carrière est bon à prendre.

J'arrive finalement au bureau qu'on m'a invité à rejoindre.  
" Ah, Aliénor Renart, je présume ? " me demande un quarantenaire en jean et t-shirt noir, blond coupé court et se levant de sa chaise pour venir me saluer pendant que je souris timidement.  
" Oui Monsieur Dubois. " je salue d'un geste de la tête.  
" Appelle-moi Laurent, on va partager un bureau quand même. "  
Et avec ça, il me fait faire un tour de son bureau qui est immense. Il doit faire quatre fois le mien. Près de la fenêtre et presque dans son dos, il me présente un bureau dénudé avec un ordinateur récent et une tablette graphique à écran dernier cri. C'est là que je vais bosser.  
Mes décorations que j'ai trimbalées dans un carton d'un bureau à un autre le font rire. On dirait le carton de la parfaite petite secrétaire. Ça contraste avec sa propre décoration du lieu. Il faut dire que j'ai l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans une chambre d'ado en rébellions : pleine de bordel et de papiers volants, des posters qui se superposent sur les murs et des tableaux en liège débordant de flyers et impressions, des livres superposés sur un peu toutes les surfaces disponibles et des tours de CDs qui semble instable sur le sol. Moi j'arrive dans ce décor avec une plante verte, un pot à crayon blanc qui ressemble à de la dentelle, des gelpens à paillette de toutes les couleurs et des figurines en plastique de t rex et de chiens.  
" Ça manque d'une tasse bien girly. " dit-il après un sifflement admiratif, en m'observant m'installer.  
Je sors alors triomphalement de mon carton mon mug blanc avec en incrustation dorée " Tu es une fille géniale " et un buste de licorne en filigrane dorée. Portant à deux mains au-dessus de ma tête mon mug je chantonne de plus en plus fort le jingle d'obtention d'item dans Les légendes de Zelda. Laurent fait disparaître de mes mains l'objet pour l'observer de plus près, avant d'exploser de rire.  
Il est cliché au possible, à la limite du mauvais goût. Cadeau de ma mère. Je l'adore.  
" J'en attendais pas moins de toi. On va bien s'entendre. " conclu-t-il.  
Il me rend mon mug et je le regarde revenir vers moi avec un mug bleu ciel avec des oiseaux ressemblant à des rouges-gorges.  
" Kitsch. " je murmure alors qu'un immense sourire traverse nos visages.  
" Thé ? " propose-t-il en me montrant un meuble d'appoint où trône une bouilloire en céramique et … plein de boîtes de métal.  
" Mélange maison. " pépie-t-il fièrement en me laissant prendre une à une les boites où sont scotchés rudimentairement au scotch des bouts de papier où sont notés les ingrédients sur le couvercle.  
Je regarde autour de moi, ignorant Laurent quelques instants pour m'imprégner de la décoration.  
" Je peux vivre ici ? Je ferais pas beaucoup de bruit. "


	4. Chapitre 4 - Atteindre l'équilibre

Après quelques jours d'adaptations et d'évaluation de notre nouvelle situation, on a fini par s'apprivoiser et se découvrir des goûts musicaux communs, on a donc mis en place notre organisation pour travailler en harmonie de façon productive.  
On a mis en place une playlist commune sur un PC relié à un système son remplissant l'espace sonore du bureau et on se partage un morceau de cloud pour se partager nos fichiers, ainsi qu'une to-do list. Laurent est beaucoup plus sociable que moi et préfère avoir la main sur tout, donc je le laisse sans aucun souci gérer les contacts avec le manager du groupe Hallucystérie, pendant que je bosse dans mon coin. On se demande parfois nos avis sur nos travaux, ses retours sont des mines de savoirs que j'exploite avec plaisir. Il a de son côté l'air ravi de partager ses bottes secrètes et fait preuve d'enthousiasme pour prendre du temps pendant nos pauses pour m'expliquer ce qui m'échappe autant dans le monde de la musique que dans le monde du graphisme. Si je parle souvent travaille avec mes collègues, je ne parle jamais théorie ou technique de façon aussi approfondis qu'avec Laurent, sur bien des points j'ai l'impression d'être une stagiaire, alors que je suis aussi autant dans la profession que lui. Le fait qu'il ait 20 ans d'avance sur moi se sent à presque chaque instant et j'espère un jour arriver à son niveau de maitrise de notre métier.  
Si je travaille de mon côté uniquement sur Hallucystérie, Laurent travaille sur plusieurs projets en même temps et doit parfois passer des coups de fil. Il est à son aise, quoi qu'il fasse. Rien ne semble jamais le perturber, ni les retours clients qui contrecarrent tout son planing, ni les indécisions des clients qui espèrent qu'on lise dans leur pensée. J'envie son aisance dans la vie.  
J'aimerais être aussi à l'aise que lui auprès des gens.

Je l'accompagne à presque tous ses rendez-vous, il insiste dès qu'il peut m'emmener quelques parts. Dans notre relation de travail, il a pris son rôle de maître très au sérieux et je suis une élève studieuse qui absorbe autant que je le peux ce qu'il m'enseigne. Il connaît le nom de presque tous les artistes et employés du label. Subitement, tout le monde me dit bonjour et semble s'intéresser à moi. Les gens sont curieux de savoir d'où je viens, mon parcours et mon avis sur leur travail ou celui de Laurent. Jusque-là j'étais une énième figure fantomatique des grands rouages du label. Présente, mais oubliable. Désormais, les gens semblent me considérer (comme quoi, je ne sais pas encore, mais je semble avoir réussis un test que j'ignorais que je devais passer).  
Avoir des gens qui me saluent d'eux-mêmes le matin en arrivant et un changement qui me rend aussi stressée qu'il me remplit de joie. Je n'avais pas vraiment idée que j'avais envie de reconnaissance, même si ce n'est que pour le moment comme " la collègue de Laurent ". Je suis submergé de sentiment quelque peu contradictoire, mais dans l'ensemble, je suis heureuse. Mes espoirs pour cette collaboration ont porté leur fruit, cela va même au-delà de ce dont je rêvais secrètement. Quand je pense que j'ai failli louper cette opportunité parce que j'avais peur de travailler pour Hallucystérie … Je suis ravie que Jacqueline m'ait poussé à le faire.

Preuve de sa confiance en moi, Laurent me délègue parfois de son propre travail pendant que j'attends des retours du groupe. Ce qui est une occasion en or pour moi de voir encore plus l'intérieur de son travail et d'apprendre de lui, tout en lui prouvant que je suis travailleuse et consciencieuse.

Un bruit sourd me sort soudainement de ce que je faisais et je me renfrogne sur moi-même, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et les potentiels foudres de Laurent, qui est l'origine de ce bruit. Rien ne le perturbe, mais parfois, il a besoin d'extérioriser son énervement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un tel éclat passe dans le bureau. C'est le troisième cette semaine. Il ne s'est jamais énervé contre moi et cela n'est pas dans sa personnalité du peu que je connais de lui, mais je préfèrerais éviter toute confrontation.  
Il râle, frappe son poing sur son genou et ses gestes se font brusques. Du coin de l'oeil, je l'observe silencieusement, stressé. Je le vois grimacer en ma direction.  
" Désolé, c'est ce satané … " et il part dans une litanie d'insulte envers Illustrator qui vient de planter et de lui faire un écran bleu de la mort.  
Je comprends sa colère et tente de respirer calmement, mais la pièce semble s'être remplie d'orage et je tremble, maintenant incapable de voir au-delà d'un tunnel de vision étroit vers mon écran, sans réussir à focaliser mes yeux tout à fait dessus et bien incapable de lire quoi que ce soit.  
J'entends une pile d'objets peu volumineux tomber et sursaute.  
Laurent peste en me regardant et quitte précipitamment le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Je l'entends hurler gutturalement plus loin dans le couloir. Je suis au bord des larmes et mon cerveau tourne à toute allure. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?  
Je me force à respirer : deux inspirations calmes, bloquer ma respiration pour 5 Mississippi, expirer deux fois calmement et on recommence le cycle.  
Si c'est comme les dernières fois, il va disparaître une bonne heure et revenir en s'excusant.  
C'est bien la seule chose que je n'aime pas chez lui : dans l'abri qu'est son bureau, loin du regard des gens et surtout des clients, il est prompt à s'énerver facilement et a besoin d'extériorisé. Ce qui m'angoisse, purement et simplement. Le fait d'avoir l'impression de le forcer à quitter son bureau me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation, même si ce n'est pas de ma faute. Parce que je ne travaillerais pas dans son bureau, il pourrait rager à l'abri des regards sans se soucier de ma fragilité émotive.  
Je me mords l'intérieur des joues quelques instants avant de me lever, tremblante vers son ordinateur et le rallumer. Heureusement, la machine est rapide à s'allumer, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai tous les logiciels de la suite Adobe de relancés, Illustrator ayant récupéré les documents en cours d'éditions. J'espère qu'il n'a rien perdu, mais comme je ne sais pas où il en été avant le problème technique, je ne pourrais pas faire plus que ça.  
L'avoir hors du bureau et avoir une tâche à faire, aussi petite soit-elle, à exécuter m'a permis d'arrêter de trembler.  
Je me force à continuer de respirer calmement et vais faire du thé, rangeant la pile de CD étant tombé pendant que l'eau chauffe. La dernière fois, je lui en avais proposé à son retour et ça l'avait aidé à se détendre.  
Peut-être que ça l'aidera aussi ce coup-ci …

Je le retrouve assis sur un banc dans une des rotondes désertes du bâtiment, un lieu à 20m de son bureau et qui me semblait l'endroit logique où le cherchait en premier. Il s'agit d'un endroit qui n'est visité que par les agents d'entretien le matin et lors de quelques visites de clients importants, pour sa vue sur une partie des studios plus bas. Laurent a la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. On dirait une boule d'énergie, un de ses talons tapant frénétiquement sur le sol.  
" Laurent … ? " je l'appelle doucement.  
Il relève la tête précipitamment vers moi.  
" Aliénor. T'es pas en train de travailler ?  
\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. "  
Laurent est un grand garçon et je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout, en vérité, j'étais juste incapable de travailler dans son bureau en sachant que je l'avais chassé de son lieu de travail. Je n'aurais pas été là, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté. Je me sens indirectement responsable de la situation.  
" J'ai fait du thé. "  
Je lui offre alors sa tasse qu'il accepte avec un signe de tête.  
Je m'assois à une distance raisonnable de lui, ma propre tasse dans les mains. Le silence n'est pas aussi pesant que j'aurais pu imaginer, au vu de la situation et doucement, j'observe sa jambe arrêter de bouger.  
" Désolé de te faire stresser sur ton lieu de travail. " s'excuse-t-il finalement. Je grimace, ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser.  
" Non, t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolée d'être une petite chose sensible. " je tente.  
Finalement, on tente de dédramatiser la situation, sans réussir à décider qui est responsable de cette escalade bien inutile, si ce n'est peut-être Illustrator.

Après cette pause, Laurent a été tout heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu sur le logiciel et j'ai pu lui rappeler en riant qu'enregistrer toutes les deux heures ne suffit pas. Ce à quoi il a répondu que c'est pour ça qu'il apprécie de travailler avec des jeunes dans le milieu : on se souvient des bases et on lui permet de les reapprendre.  
J'ai cependant vu les engrenages tourner dans sa tête et quelques heures plus tard, il m'a présenté un script sur son ordinateur lui créant une alerte dans un coin de son écran pour faire Ctrl+S toutes les demi-heures. Je me suis moqué de lui, mais je lui ai demandé une copie de la chose pour mon propre usage. Sait-on jamais.

Il est toujours à fond Laurent. Que ce soit dans son travail, dans son excitation pour me faire découvrir de nouvelles musiques ou quand quelque chose ne va pas en son sens et qu'il n'a pas d'image à garder devant un client.  
Cette capacité d'être toujours à 100% le rend capable de trouver des situations positives à presque tout quand ça ne va pas comme il le voudrait et retourner la situation à son avantage ou au moins, en tirer des leçons pour améliorer sa façon de faire pour le futur.

Jacqueline et son calme constant me manque, même si je ne regrette en rien cette opportunité dans mon travail de progresser au sein du label. Je la vois bien tous les lundis matins et lui parle par mail, mais ça me manque de faire des pauses et de pouvoir parler avec elle de tout et de rien. On ne parle pas vraiment de notre vie privée avec Laurent. Et puis, je pense que dans une part de mon inconscient, le fait qu'il ne soit pas une femme change beaucoup de choses. Nos relations sont différentes. Ne plus avoir quelqu'un pour faire tampon entre moi et le monde extérieur me manque presque. Je suis une adulte et je fais sans, mais ça me manque de ne pas avoir à gérer mes propres appels et de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier.  
Une part de moi vient même à manquer mes collègues, en fait.  
Pourtant j'adore Laurent.

Je crois juste que ce qui me manque, c'est la perte de ma stabilité, vu que je n'ai pas tout à fait trouvé mon équilibre et que je ne cherche pas vraiment à l'atteindre, vu que je sais la situation temporaire.


	5. Chapter 5 - Le bonheur de l'ignorance

Plutôt cette typo-là ? … Ou celle-là … ? La première est moins lisible, mais elle colle plus au thème … mais la seconde est lisible, c'qui est quand même essentiel pour un texte. Aaah. Décision, décision.

" Laurent, c'est quoi ta musique là ? "  
Je me retourne vivement, surprise par la voix qui ne provient pas de mon collègue, et vois à l'entrée du bureau se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte cinq têtes que je connais. Je leur souris timidement.  
" SLuG. " je réponds en guise de salutation. Il s'agit d'une de mes musiques que j'ai sélectionné qui passe en ce moment et je me doute que Laurent n'aura pas la réponse aussi rapidement que moi.  
" À tes souhaits. Ravie de te revoir. " enchaîne sans hésitation Gilles, me faisant pouffer de rire silencieusement.  
" Les stars sont là ! Comment se sont passés les répétitions ? " demande Laurent qui s'approche d'eux, presque sautillant, pour échanger accolades et serrage de main, pendant que j'enregistre distraitement mes essais sur mon ordinateur, observant leur interaction. J'avais compris qu'ils étaient en bon terme, mais j'avais sous-estimé le fait qu'ils aient l'air ami. J'me casserais la tête plus tard sur le sujet de mes typos, j'ai l'occasion rêvée de me focaliser sur un autre travail pour revenir plus tard l'esprit plus clair dessus. Je sors de mes dossiers les illustrations que les Hallucystéries sont venues vérifier et qui iront sur leurs outils de communication. Elles ont déjà été approuvées par Laurent avec qui je les ai faits et par le manager, il ne reste que l'avis du groupe maintenant pour qu'elles soient validées.  
Le groupe et le graphiste parlent des tournages des clips musicaux des dernières semaines, j'écoute discrètement, curieuse de savoir comment ça s'est passé. C'est la raison du fait que je ne les ai pas vu interagir avec Laurent jusque-là : ils étaient dans des studios extérieurs pour filmer. Visiblement, tout c'est passé convenablement, il y a eu des impondérables, mais rien qui ne soit gênant pour la qualité de la production. Les aléas de la vie d'artiste, je dirais. Rien ne se déroule jamais exactement comme on l'a prévu, même si on passe des mois à tout planifier. J'observe soudainement qu'il manque une tête avec une mèche rouge dans le groupe. Je tourne la tête pour le chercher, pour trouver Gilles juste derrière moi, si je penche la tête en arrière, je pourrais la poser sur son abdomen.  
" Bonjour. " je murmure, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres sur notre proximité, pendant qu'il baisse la tête vers moi. Il regardait mon écran avec intérêt où l'une des illustrations que je leur ai faites est ouverte.  
" Hey Aliénor. Comment ça va ? " demande-t-il en se postant à côté de moi, à une distance déjà plus respectable.  
" Bien et toi ? "  
Et comme ça, dans un enchaînement que je serais incapable d'expliquer, commence une discussion dans notre coin où il me présente ses muscles bien formés grâce à la batterie pendant que j'ai le feu aux joues et ne sais pas trop où me mettre, bien que je le chambre timidement pour ne pas qu'il me croie intéressé, malgré le fait que je regarde avec intérêt son anatomie qu'il me dévoile. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme relève les manches de son t-shirt pour me donner les petits noms de ses muscles, bien formé, rien que pour moi. Si je suis attentive, c'est bien parce que je ne peux pas nier que Gilles est un bel homme. Si on me redemande, je mentirais en disant que je profitais de ce cours d'anatomie pour améliorer mes connaissances en dessin anatomique.  
Au bout de deux longues interminables minutes où mes yeux restent fixement sur son corps en évitant son regard, me contentant finalement de hocher maladroitement la tête pour toute réponse, il doit finalement comprendre que je suis mal à l'aise puisqu'il remet son t-shirt convenablement comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
" Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est Smug le nom de la chanson qu'on écoute ?  
\- SLuG. C'est le nom du groupe, en fait. "  
Je ne précise pas qu'on est passé à une autre chanson du même groupe. Le changement de sujet est bienvenu pour me laisser me remettre les idées en place. Je m'aspergerais bien le visage d'eau glacée. Je suis ravie de la distraction offerte et vais sur mon navigateur internet pour lui montrer la pochette de l'album éponyme SLuG, portant une main à ma joue. Sans surprise, je suis brûlante et ma main me semble froide en comparaison.  
" Ils sont sur Bandcamp et je crois pas qu'ils aient fait d'autres albums que celui-là.  
\- C'est quoi comme style, du progressif ? "  
Je hausse les épaules quelques instants.  
" De la pop expérimentale ?  
\- Tu aimes la pop ?  
\- J'aime la musique. J'arrive jamais à classer musicalement les groupes si on ne me le dit pas. J'ai pas de formation musicale en dehors de mon travail au sein du label. " j'explique.  
Ce qui doit sembler idiot, mais la musique je l'écoute et la ressens, plus que je ne la dissèque et ne la comprends. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier d'en écouter et d'avoir plein de savoir inutile sur le sujet, mais rien qui concrètement ne me permettrait de briller en conversation avec quelqu'un qui s'y connait.

" Aliénor ! Montre-leurs tes merveilles ! " me demande subitement Laurent, nous invitant finalement à commencer à travailler ensemble, la discussion qu'il avait de son côté avec le reste du groupe fini, puisque tout le monde prend des chaises et se rassemblent autour de mon écran pour que je puisse présenter mon travail.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, les illustrations et outils de promotions sont rapidement validés ou rapidement retouchés en direct avant que ça ne plaise à tout le monde. C'est Tim qui est le plus vocal, mais c'est aussi celui qui est en charge officieusement de la communication et de la visibilité du groupe, donc tout le monde lui fait confiance pour savoir exactement ce qu'il veut et on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas efficace.

Les tournages étant finis, les jours suivants, le schéma se répè midi, je présente par mail ce que j'ai réalisé à leur manager et en fin d'après-midi, le groupe débarque pour faire des modifications ou valider. Généralement, cette étape se fait assez rapidement, on valide et modifie en moins d'une demi-heure, laissant ensuite tout le loisir au groupe d'accaparer notre attention en lançant des discussions sur des sujets aussi variés que nos sept personnalités. Clairement, dès le second jour, je suis persuadé qu'on pourrait valider par mail et faire gagner du temps à tout le monde. Mais Laurent semble ravi de les avoir dans son bureau et rapidement, je dois dire que moi aussi j'attends avec impatience chaque jour de les voir.  
Je suis encore timide et n'ose pas vraiment m'incruster dans les conversations si on ne me demande pas explicitement de le faire, mais je ne suis définitivement plus planqué derrière Laurent ou une quelconque excuse. Je commence à être à l'aise autour d'eux. De plus en plus, la frontière entre clients et connaissances se fait de plus en plus floue.  
Se pourrait-il que je me fasse des amis ?


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le résultat peut varier

Cela fait six semaines, jour pour jour, que je suis dans le bureau de Laurent et travaille avec lui.  
La campagne de promotion du groupe Hallucystérie devrait commencer dans une semaine tout pile. Les premiers communiqués de presse ont été divulgués, le site du groupe a commencé à le diffuser et voir les visites affluer, les fans commencent déjà à se déchaîner sur les réseaux sociaux. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand l'album sera présenté au public ? Je n'ose pas trop l'imaginer, même de façon distante. La présence médiatique de ce groupe est trop énorme pour que j'arrive à le concevoir.  
Tout cela veut dire que bientôt, je n'aurais plus de travail à leur fournir et que je pourrais retourner dans mon bureau à moi, dans le service infographique E. Fin de ma merveilleuse collaboration avec eux et Laurent. Je m'entends très bien avec Laurent maintenant, ça va faire bizarre de lui laisser son bureau et retourner au mien. Même si j'ai hâte de retrouver Jacqueline tous les jours et replonger dans ma routine. Une part de moi (bénigne) est soulagée que je n'aurais plus à subir les rares éclats de Laurent lorsque quelque chose ne va pas comme il le souhaiterait (cela arrive rarement, mais ses explosions restent impressionnantes pour moi). Même voir le groupe Hallucystérie et leur bonne humeur constante va me manquer. Je me suis attachée à eux en très peu de temps.

En réaction aux premiers communiqués en interne sur la sortie de l'album et de sa campagne de communication, j'ai commencé à recevoir des mails de compliments de la part de plusieurs personnes du label qui ont remarqué mon travail avec le groupe. Certaines personnes m'arrêtent même dans les couloirs pour me donner leur compliment. Ça fait chaud au coeur de me voir reconnu pour mon travail et moins pour le fait que je sois la collègue temporaire de Laurent. Je ne connais pas la moitié des gens qui m'ont félicité, mais comme Laurent l'a dit, ça veut dire que dans le futur, ils me proposeront sans doute à leurs collègues et ça m'aidera à décrocher des contrats plus variés que ce que je faisais jusqu'à présent (et potentiellement mieux payer, on le sous-entend tous les deux, même si on ne le vocalise pas). Serait-ce le décollage de ma carrière tant espéré ? J'en ai des paillettes dans les yeux, déjà excités face à ce nouveau futur que j'ai réussi à me préparer.  
Il n'y a pas de mal à ne s'occuper que des artistes juniors, mais comme tout le monde, j'aspire à ne pas rester la graphiste juniors toute ma carrière. J'aimerais toucher à plus de projets intéressants et ne pas toujours refaire une dérivation de la même composition graphique avec les mêmes visuelles à l'infini.  
Le fait que Laurent me délègue pas mal de son travail quand j'ai du temps libre et n'oublie jamais de me créditer auprès de ses collaborateurs ou clients aide pas mal à me faire connaître en dehors de mon répertoire habituel. Je n'en espérais pas tant quand il a commencé à me prendre sous son aile. Au mieux, j'aspirais à bien l'observer, lui et sa manière de travailler. C'était une opportunité unique et j'espérais pouvoir en profiter, mais je n'espérais pas qu'il déploie autant d'énergie à m'apprendre et m'aider à me faire connaitre, vu que je suis une timide anxieuse incapable de faire les premiers pas les ¾ du temps. En un mois, on est devenu très bon collègue. J'ose pas dire ami, puisque nos relations reste professionnel et qu'on ne s'adresse pas la parole en dehors de ce cadre, mais tout de même, on en est pas loin, je pense.  
En tout cas, on est suffisamment ami pour avoir désormais des chansons en commun qu'on est capable de chanter comme des bêtes à pleins poumons pendant nos pauses pour évacuer le stress et se détendre. Hurler pendant que l'eau du thé chauffe, c'est cathartique. Ce sont mes moments préférés de la journée, en fait. Des moments où je n'ai rien à penser ou être, juste brûler de l'énergie et les mauvaises émotions qui menace parfois de me submerger. Laurent sait jouer de la guitare, du coup dans ces moments-là, il adore faire de l'air-guitare pendant les riffs de ses chansons préférés, ce qui me fait toujours rire. Il tire des grimaces pas possibles quand il fait semblant de jouer et les accentues pour mon plus grand bonheur.

C'est pendant l'une de nos sessions où l'on fait de l'air-pogo-stick en hurlant en coeur avec la musique que la porte s'ouvre sur les membres du groupe Hallucystérie étonnés.  
Je me fige immédiatement, les bras le long du corps, en proie à une hystérie cardiaque de honte, pendant que Laurent apporte un air-micro sans flancher à un Tim qui le joint immédiatement dans ses cris, derrière lui Paul ferme la porte derrière eux. Le groupe entier se met rapidement à hurler en concert, certains jouant de l'air-instrument au passage. C'est plus de la musique, c'est du bruit. Et je souris comme une cruche, parce qu'après tout, personne ne se prend au sérieux. Même le chanteur professionnel dans la pièce faite des fausses-notes et je ris avant de rejoindre leur cri de bon coeur, toute gêne oubliée. Ce qui me vaut un immense sourire complice de Laurent qui m'offre un clin d' part lointaine de mon esprit me demande de plaindre les voisins de bureaux, je ne l'écoute pas : les murs sont relativement bien insonorisés au sein des locaux du label.

Quand tout le monde est essoufflé et écroulé dans des chaises, je finis par baisser le son de l'ordinateur.  
" Qui veut du thé ? " je demande en souriant, décollant des cheveux de mon front suant. Tout le monde lève la main en grognant et je ris en faisant le service.  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les gars ? On a rien à vous montrer. " demande Laurent qui se redresse dans sa chaise pour prendre le thé que je lui tends.  
" Oh ! " s'exclame soudainement Tim, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de l'objet de sa présence dans notre bureau. " Demain on fait un barbecue chez Olivier pour fêter la fin de la création des clips et de la campagne de pub de notre nouvel album. On voulait vous inviter et on avait du temps pour passer vous voir.  
\- Chouette, je ramène les bières ! " réponds sans hésitation Laurent, Tim me regarde alors avec anticipation, attendant ma réponse. Je capte alors soudainement que l'invitation ne se limite pas qu'à mon collègue, mais à moi aussi.  
" Je suis invité … ? " je demande à mi-voix, surprise que le groupe souhaite ma présence à ce qui ressemble à un rassemblement entre amis. Parce qu'ils sont potes avec Laurent en dehors du boulot, je le savais déjà, ils l'avaient laissé entendre plus d'une fois et il y a deux semaines ils l'ont invité à boire un coup dans un bar (et j'avais refusé de venir parce que je voulais pas laisser Vincent seul). J'ai refusé une fois déjà une de leur invitation et un barbecue c'est moins stressant que d'aller dans un bar plein d'inconnu, mais …" Tu peux dire non sans chercher d'excuse. " tente de m'aider Tim. Il est toujours très prévenant de mes réactions et de me laisser des voies de sorties quand je suis mal à l'aise dans toutes sortes de situations.  
Je hoche négativement ma tête, souriant de sa prévenance.  
" Je cherche pas à refuser, je tente de voir comment je peux m'organiser pour venir sans que ça dérange Vincent. " j'explique.  
" Vincent ? Ton conjoint ? " s'intéresse soudainement Gilles. Je lâche un petit rire. Parce que c'est absurde quand on connait Vincent.  
" Nah, mon chien. "  
J'observe médusé Gilles et Tim souffler, visiblment soulagé, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
" Personne est allergique aux chiens, amène-le s'il a pas peur des inconnus. " propose Olivier à qui je souris alors. Heureuse de ne pas avoir à laisser plusieurs heures Vincent tout seul à l'appartement un week-end.  
" Merci de l'invitation, alors, je serais là. Tout le monde aime les tartes ? " Parce que je compte pas arriver les mains vides, surtout si on me laisse apporter mon gamin.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon téléphone avant de décrocher ma ceinture de sécurité. J'observe l'immense maison, avec un terrain encore plus grand et des grillages qui font deux à trois fois ma taille. Je me sens toute petite et quelconque face à la grandeur de ce bâtiment. Cela me rappelle une fois de plus qu'on évolue dans deux mondes très différents, le groupe et moi. Je suis dans une allée juste devant une énorme grille noire avec un interphone et une caméra. Je suis à la bonne adresse, je viens de vérifier sur mon téléphone, mais je ne sais pas si je dois sortir de la voiture pour sonner ou attendre qu'on m'ouvre. Quel est la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation ? On ne m'a jamais expliqué.  
Heureusement, hier j'ai finalement prit le numéro de Gilles (et des autres membres du groupe). Gilles qui a finalement relativement arrêté de me draguer lourdement. Il tente de temps à autres des approches, mais il a comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec ses sous-entendus et compliments à outrances. Depuis sa révélation, on est devenu ami. Même si je ne l'ai pas encore vu en dehors du boulot. Je pense que je peux considérer Laurent et le groupe comme étant mes amis. Surtout vu qu'aujourd'hui je vais les voirs dans leur sphère intime pour la première fois. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'ils ne sont plus simplement des connaissances. Mon chien pose sa lourde tête sur mon épaule, comme pour me demander pourquoi on est à l'arrêt et que je ne suis pas en train de nous sortir de la voiture.  
En quelques cliques sur mon téléphone, j'appelle Gilles qui décroche presque immédiatement.  
" Coucou Gilles. Je suis devant le portail d'Olivier. Je fais quoi ? Je sonne ? "  
Au travers du téléphone, je l'entends rire et s'éloigner des voix de ce que je pense être le reste du groupe. Peut-être que Laurent est déjà avec eux.  
" Oui, sonne. Sois pas impressionnés, mais des gens vont fouiller ta voiture avant d'aller te la garer. On a prévenu David de ta venue, il est gentil tu verras.  
\- Okay, je sonne alors ?  
\- Oui-oui. À de suite ! "  
Avec ça, il raccroche, me laissant anxieuse et un brin perdue.

En même temps, il s'agit de la maison principale d'une célébrité mondiale. C'est normal qu'il y ait un protocole de sécurité en place. Je ne devrais pas m'en étonner.  
Après être finalement sortie de la voiture et avoir sonné, je me rends compte que si j'avais avancé un peu ma voiture, j'aurais pu sonner en restant dedans. Je me tape le front. Ma petite virée dans le monde des stars commence bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en costume sombre, lunette de soleil et avec un câble reliant son oreille à son col apparaît.  
" Madame Aliénor Renart ? "  
Je lui offre un grand sourire anxieux en hochant la tête.  
" Je vais fouiller votre voiture avant de vous laisser entrer et vous fouiller. " me prévient-il en souriant, cherchant sans aucun doute à me mettre à l'aise.  
" J'ouvre mon coffre ? " je demande timidement.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le gardien a fini de fouiller ma voiture (Vincent a comme d'habitude un long câlin de la part de l'inconnu qui a heureusement pas été timide avec mon gamin) et je me tiens avec Vincent et ma tarte sur les marches de l'immense … C'est une villa ou un manoir quand une maison comme ça a cette taille ? C'est quoi la différence entre les deux ? En tout cas, je ne cherche pas plus le nom d'une telle habitation et sonne, reculant de deux pas.  
Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'Olivier apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.  
" Aliénor ! Te voilà ! Et -HOLA ! C'est pas un chien, c'est un poney ! " s'exclame-t-il en posant les yeux sur Vincent qui se tient sagement assis contre ma jambe.  
" Alién-wola ! " s'exclame pareillement Laurent qui était sur les talons d'Olivier.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " j'entends Gilles demander de plus loin dans la maison.  
" Aliénor a ramené son poney. " s'amuse Laurent pendant que je roule des yeux, amusée et contente qu'avec toute cet agitation et nouveaux monde mon gamin n'ait pas commencé à s'agiter, vu que je tiens encore les tartes.  
" Son poney ? " j'entends les voix interloqués de Charles et Gilles pendant que je baisse la tête. Je me retiens de rire.  
" T'es sûre que c'est un chien ce truc ? " demande Laurent.  
" À deux cent pour cent.  
\- Rentre, je te prends la tarte. " propose Olivier qui me débarrasse en effet du plat recouvert de cellophane que j'avais dans les mains. J'en profite pour reprendre correctement en main la longue de Vincent maintenant que je sais qu'il ne va pas faire tomber la tarte s'il tire. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il commence à s'agiter autour de moi, renifflant tout ce qu'il peu autour de lui, son moment d'écoute où il devait rester sage définitivement fini.  
Olivier s'éloigne vers une autre pièce pendant que Laurent ferme la porte derrière moi.  
" On se croirait au château de Moulinsard. " je souffle en regardant autour de moi l'immense entrée avec un escalier double en pierre lumineuse. Vincent de son côté tire sur la laisse pour renifler les mains de Laurent qui commence à le caresser en babillant que c'est un bon chien et qu'il est magnifique, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon gamin qui tire la langue de bonheur, toujours ravie de se faire de nouveaux copains.  
" C'est en effet un poney. " constate avec amusement Tim, assis sur ses talons en train de caresser Vincent qui menace désormais de baver sur le carrelage sous l'attention des deux hommes, la queue tournoyant dans tous les sens. Même Gilles, Paul et Charles sont autour de lui, pour le caresser vaguement après lui faire renifler leur main. Il ne manque qu'Olivier. En dehors de ça, tous le monde est autour de Vincent.  
" Je vous présente Vincent, mon bébé. " je roucoule, heureuse de voir que personne n'a peur de lui. Vincent ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, surtout pas à des humains et est extrémement bien dressé, mais je sais bien que même pour des gens n'ayant pas peur des chiens, un Grand Danois ça reste impressionnant.

Après ses présentation et avec la permission d'Olivier qui est revenu, je lâche enfin Vincent et le laisse vaguabonder dans le hall pendant qu'on me mène au jardin. Il s'agit principalement de gazon avec quelques zones de parterre de fleurs dans un style anglais, le tout donnant l'idée qu'il s'agit d'un jardin simple à entretenir et sur lequel on peut effectuer n'importe quel activité si on le désire. Vu la taille, je dirais qu'on peut même organiser un match de foot sans être trop serré. Une douce odeur d'herbe humide et un léger parfum de fleurs me rappelle le printemps et me fait sourire. C'est l'endroit idéale pour un barbecue entre ami.  
Il ne faut pas longtemps à Tim et Vincent pour courir dans tous les sens dans l'herbe. J'ai aucune idée du jeu, mais ils s'amusent comme des petits fou, alors je ne fais que surveiller du coin de l'oeil mon chien pendant qu'on me présente Laëtitia, la femme d'Olivier avec qui je sympathise immédiatement tant elle est avenante.  
C'est vraiment une journée barbecue posée qui s'annonce, puisqu'il n'y a que le groupe, la femme d'Olivier, Laurent, mon gamin et moi. Tout le monde est arrivé et je suis rassurée qu'on ne soit pas plus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait un peu plus de monde pour célébrer la fin des tournages, mais non. Cela me convient très bien ce petit commité et j'ai le sentiment d'être vraiment devenue leur ami en peu de temps. Chose incroyable : je me suis faites des amis.

J'aide Olivier autour du barbecue à préparer le repas (ou plutôt, à lui tendre ce qu'il m'indique telle une bonne assistante). Tim est avec nous pour débattre de ce qui fait une bonne chanson et des bonnes paroles, assis dans l'herbe, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Vincent est couché dans mes pattes, attendant sans doute que je lui offre un morceau de saucisse. C'est ça qui a arrêté leur jeu, à Tim et Vincent : l'odeur de la viande qui cuit. Ce n'est pas mon chien pour rien : il adore autant que moi la bouffe.

Pendant le repas, j'observe les dynamiques du groupe. Comme ce que j'avais déjà observé au boulot, ce sont juste cinq ados dans des corps d'adultes. Olivier est au petit soin pour Laëtitia, qui est une femme charmante, pleine de conversation et surtout, sacrément canon. Typée mannequin, la peau brune et délicattement maquillé, mettant en valeur son visage. Elle est l'une des définitions de la féminité dans sa tenue colorée. Olivier et elle forme un beau couple. Laurent navigue de discussion en discussion, tel un papillon sociale plein. Il s'y connait beaucoup en musique et surtout, en musique métal qui est la musique de prédilection autour de la table. Je ne saurais pas mieux, je penserais qu'il fait partie intégrante du groupe d'Hallucystérie. Et il y a Gilles … qui drague Tim. De façon constante, lourde et sans succès. Ce qui me fait me sentir heureuse qu'il ait arrêté avec moi, je n'aimerais pas subir ça. Tim l'ignore presque, même si j'observe de temps à autre Tim flirter, que ce soit par une pique bien lancé ou carrément quelques clins d'oeil plein de sous-entendus. En fait, Gilles drague tout ce qui bouge. Je l'ai vu lancé un compliment à double-sens à Laëtitia sans que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Cela me rassure un peu, vu que je n'arrête pas de (gentiment) l'envoyer promener quand ses attentions se tourne vers moi. Je ne voulais pas lui briser le coeur si c'était véritablement un crush qu'il avait, mais ça va, c'est juste un dragueur en puissance qui ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. Sauf peut-être pour Tim. J'arrive pas à définir s'il rit ou non quand il flirt avec Tim. Surtout que ce dernier semble presque grogner quand Gilles flirt avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
Il y a une histoire derrière ça.

En milieu d'après-midi, j'ai eut pitié de Tim et surtout de Vincent qui se roulait dans l'herbe à la recherche d'un nouveau jeu et je suis allée chercher dans ma voiture la corde à tirer et une balle que j'ai toujours dans mon coffre pour qu'ils jouent. Ce qui a enclenché quelques paris de la part du groupe. Et non, Tim n'a pas plus de force que Vincent. Ce qui nous a fait rire.

En fin d'après-midi, Vincent est épuisé et bave partout, heureux de notre après-midi. Si moi je suis une anxieuse sociale, lui adore la compagnie des humains et est toujours excitée quand il en rencontre de nouveau et peut jouer avec. J'adore le voir jouer avec d'autres gens que moi. Tim étant plus fort que moi, Vincent a pu déployer plus d'énergie que d'habitude et se faire plaisir. En tout cas, ce soir il dormira bien. J'aurais peut-être le droit de faire l'étoile de mer seule dans mon lit, qui sait ? (je peux rêver)

J'ai appris que Tim adorait les animaux. Surtout les chiens. Mais entre les tournées mondiales, les interviews, sa vie sociale dû à sa carrière professionnel et sa propre vie sociale, il n'a pas de temps pour lui et a donc renoncé depuis bien longtemps à avoir un chien, pour sa plus grande tristesse.  
C'est aussi pour ça que je laisse Tim chouchouter Vincent avec des morceaux de nourritures, tant qu'il les lui donne en dehors de la table (le gâter oui, le pourrir, non).  
Je suis un peu triste pour Tim. Avoir un chien, c'est la moitié de ma vie. J'organise presque tout autour de lui en dehors de mon boulot. Sans lui, je serais toujours lover sur mon canapé et je ne verrais pas autant la beauté de la nature.

Enfin, Tim s'ecroule par terre à mes pieds, à côté de Vincent qui est déjà éffondré de tout son long sur mes pieds.  
" C'est bon, enfin hors-service ? " je demande en riant, caressant les flancs de mon gamin.  
" Totalement. " s'avoue vaincu Tim qui a fait preuve de beaucoup d'endurance pour jouer aussi longtemps avec Vincent.  
" J'en connais deux qui vont dormir comme des bébés cette nuit. " je commente, faisant rire Tim.  
" T'es choupette. " lance-t-il tout à trac, me faisant m'immobiliser dans mon mouvement.  
" Quoi ? " je croâsse sans savoir où me mettre.  
" Tu es choupette. Ce monde est trop brutale pour toi. " s'amuse-t-il à me mettre mal à l'aise, un énorme sourire fatigué aux lèvres, pendant qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
" T'en fais pas, elle m'a moi et sa directrice artistique pour la protéger. " débarque dans la conversation Laurent, posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je suis sur le point de rétorqué que je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile à protéger quand je me passe une main sur mon visage pour me cacher, ayant rapidement conclu qu'en fait, si, c'était totalement le cas à cause de mon anxiété sociale qui m'empêche de remettre les autres gens à leur place quand j'en ai besoin.  
" Ne t'en fais pas, Jacqueline m'a dit que tu avais déjà beaucoup apprit question interraction au sein du label depuis ton arrivé. Tu es encore jeune, tu apprendras encore à maîtriser tes émotions avec le temps, parole de vieux. " me soutien Laurent, me serrant l'épaule de sa main, signe de son soutien. Je lui souris timidement.  
" Crois-moi ou crois-moi pas, mais à nos débuts il y a quinze ans, Gilles était timide. Regarde-le, ça ne se voit plus. Avec le temps, ça va mieux si tu laisses les gens t'aider et que tu fais de ton mieux. " me rassure Tim.  
" Merci. " je murmure, arrêtant de me cacher derrière mes mains. Je n'y crois qu'à moitié que Gilles ait un jour pu être timide, mais je suis reconnaissante de leur confiance qu'il place en moi. Je suis contente d'avoir du support ailleurs qu'en Jacqueline et mes parents (qui ne sont pas les plus neutre quand il s'agit de moi). Sans Jacqueline je ne serais pas là où j'en suis actuellement au sein du label et sans ma collaboration avec le groupe Hallucystérie et surtout, sans l'aide de Laurent, je n'aurais certainement pas autant de mails et de contacts au travail. Sans lui qui m'a promené partout rencontrer du monde dans notre entreprise, je n'aurais pas plus de mail que d'habitude, c'est à dire quelques négociations de contrat entre moi et des managers de groupe qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Sans lui, personne ne m'adresserait la parole dans les couloirs pour me demander mon avis ou me féliciter sur mon boulot, ni pour me parler rapidement de banalité qui me font enfin me sentir à ma place dans notre beau label.  
" Ne t'en fais pas, avec Jacqueline on fera tout pour que tu survive un jour dans ce monde de requin sans notre aide. On fera en sorte de conserver ton statut de vierge effarouché. "  
Avec cette remarque de Laurent, je me retrouve la tête dans mes bras entre mes genoux en train de gémir de honte.  
" Bravo. Tu l'as cassé. " plaisante suis mortifié, même si je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai le soutient de Laurent et même si la situation m'amuse, un peu. Je respire quelques instant dans un silence de plomb. Cherchant le courage de sortir ma propre blague de mauvais gout.  
" Je suis plus vierge depuis longtemps. " je murmure juste assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. Après une micro-seconde de silence, les deux explosent de rire, faisant sursauter Vincent, pendant que je ris comme si je venais de sortir la meilleure blague du siècle, gardant la tête entre mes genoux.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " j'entends Charles s'inquiété à l'autre bout de la table.  
Ce qui nous fait redoubler de rire tous les trois, à nous en tenir les côtes, ma gêne oubliée au profit de l'amusement général puisque à nous voir rire idiotement, le reste du groupe et Laëtitia nous rejoins bientôt dans notre bonne humeur.

" Alors, cet après-midi ? " me demande Gilles qui me raccompagne à ma voiture, sous prétexte de porter mon plat vide pendant que je tiens en longe Vincent. Le couché de soleil colore d'orange les abords de la maison d'Olivier et Laëtita. C'est magnifique, bien qu'éphémère.  
" Super. Je me suis beaucoup amusée. C'était agréable. "

Je n'oserais pas avouer que je n'avais pas fait une telle demi-journée entre amie depuis quelques années. Mes anciens camarades de classe faisant office d'ami auparavent, mais nos emplois respectifs nous ayant doucement éloigné.  
" Je suis content que tu sois venu et que t'ai plus peur de nous. " commente presque distraitement Gilles.  
Je m'arrête pour le regarder.  
" J'ai jamais eut peur du groupe ? " j'articule, peu sûre de quand j'ai pu donner l'impression d'avoir peur d'eux.  
" Tu déconnes ? Tu tremblais dans la salle de réunion quand on est arrivé et on avait l'impression que t'allais détaler en courant à tout moment. "  
Il s'est arrêté un peu devant moi pour me regarder, aussi confus que moi.  
" J'avais pas peur … ? " je répète, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Parce que j'ai jamais eut peur d'eux. Vraiment.  
" Tu vas me dire que toi, la petite fifille timide de bonne famille t'as pas été intimidé en voyant débarquer cinq gaillards plus âgés et plus grand que toi qui se balade avec des tatouages, piercings et des tenues pleines de clous ? "  
Je grimace à l'image qu'il vient de dépeindre de moi. J'aimerais dire que je ne ressemble pas à ça, mais je sais bien qu'entre mes tenues et mon incapacité à me mettre en avant ou dire à haute-voix ce que je pense, c'est l'image que je renvois, bien malgré moi et en contradiction avec qui j'espère être réellement.  
" Non, je n'ai pas eut peur de vos costumes, si c'est ça que tu demandes. " Parce que leur maquillage et leur tenue provocatrice, c'est ce que c'est, des masques de représentation de ce que dois être Hallucystérie. Je baisse la tête, sourcil froncé, à la recherche de mon éloquence. " J'ai eut peur de voir débarquer cinq inconnus. Je m'attendais à voir que votre manager. Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis facilement anxieuse.  
\- Oh. " lâche Gilles. " C'est ça que Tim entendait par anxiété sociale. " murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour mon bénéfice.  
Je hoche la tête en le regardant de nouveau.  
" Je sais que physiquement j'ai une tête de première de la classe, mais vous vous avez des costumes sortie de film d'horreur, les parfait clichés de métalleux satanistes. Alors que vous êtres autre chose que vos costume. Pourtant, est-ce que tu me contredirais si je disais que votre groupe est avant tout une bande de pote qui aime la musique métal, mais avant tout aime partager cet amour de la musique avec les gens, la bonne bouffe et s'amuser ? C'pas sympa de juger que sur le physique. " Je lui souris sincèrement pour ne pas qu'il pense que je cherche à lui faire la morale ou que je suis en colère contre sa remarque. Je ne le prends pas mal. On a tous le mauvais reflexe de juger au premier abord et à connaître ensuite. C'est un des instincts humains, aussi douteux soit-il. Il replace une de ses mèches de cheveux rouges derrière son épaule.  
" Nah, t'as totalement raison. Tu ressemble à un témoin de Jéhova, mais t'es aussi chelou que nous. "  
Je pouffe de rire avec lui, pas vexé pour un sous, reprenant ma marche vers ma voiture.  
" Tu vois qu'on est pas si différent.  
\- C'est le moment où tu chantes l'Air du vent, non ? "  
Je le frappe du dos de la main sur le torse pendant qu'il explose de rire et que je grimace.  
Je me suis fait mal contre l'un des pics de sa veste.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Nous sommes seuls

C'est … impersonnel.  
Après avoir passé un mois et demi dans le bureau de Laurent, revenir au mien semble bien étrange. Si on oublie mes quelques figurines et ma plante verte près de mon bureau, on dirait que personne ne travaille ici. Les murs sont encore de leur blanc cassé d'origine, immaculé et sans trace de photos ou poster accroché comme dans la plupart des bureaux. Le canapé en simili-cuir est froid. Les bibliothèques sont presques vides : je n'ai jamais apporté de livres persos dedans. On dirait un bureau de catalogue : froid et sans âme. Je suis sûre qu'on me concentrant je peux encore sentir les odeurs de peintures originales de quand je suis arrivé dans le lieu.  
On ne dirait pas que j'ai bossé dans ce même bureau pendant deux années, il est encore en condition d'origines. Même mon ordinateur a le fond d'écran d'origine.  
Maintenant que j'ai prit le temps de vraiment l'observer, je le trouve déprimant.  
Je souffle.  
" Alors, ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre d'être de retour parmi nous ? " m'interroge Jacqueline pendant que je me suis perdue dans mon propre bureau. Je me tourne vers elle en souriant poliment.  
" Ça fait du bien. " je lui ment. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète du fait que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mon propre bureau. Ce n'est qu'une broutille qui ne devrait pas m'encombrer l'esprit plus de quelques heures. Pas de quoi en faire tout un cinéma.  
" Tu as plein de nouvelles demandes de contrat. " m'annonce-t-elle, avant de me donner plusieurs documents.

En fin de journée, une alerte sur mon téléphone me fait retirer mon casque. Qui peut bien m'envoyer un message à cette heure ?

**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Tes affaires sont plus dans le bureau de Laurent ? ԅ⁞ ◑ ₒ ◑ ⁞ᓄ**

Je ris en relisant une seconde fois le SMS, passé la surprise. C'est quoi cette émoticône ?

**Moi :**  
**Non, je suis retournée dans le mien. Il vous l'a pas dit ?**

Je ne leur ai pas dit non plus après tout. Je me doute que la question veut dire que le groupe sont allés dans le bureau de Laurent sans qu'on ait convenu de se voir aujourd'hui.

**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Ça veut dire qu'on pourra plus te voir à l'improviste ╥﹏╥ ?**  
**Moi :**  
**Héhé. Non.**

**Tim (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Gilles va oublier, mais est-ce que tu veux venir boire avec nous ?**  
**Moi :**  
**Où ça ?**

**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Contrairement à ce que tente de sous-entendre le P'tit Tim, j'allais pas oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier \\(▔▽▔)/**  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**C'est l'inquiétude qui m'a fait attendre pour te demander. ╮(￣▽￣)╭**

**Tim (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Au Discord. Plein de monde, mais on a une pièce VIP pour pas trop se faire embêter.**

**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Je suis prêt à venir te chercher si tu refuses. ψ(｀∇´)ψ**  
**Moi :**  
**Pas cap. ヾ(ﾟεÅ) βyё βyё 彡**

Merci Internet pour ce cours rapide sur les Lenny face emoticon. Tu es une source inépuisable de savoir.

Connaissant vaguement le Gilles, je n'attends pas de voir sa réponse pour enregistrer mon travail en cours et pour éteindre mon poste de travail.  
Il faut que je passe à la maison promener Vincent par contre. Je me demande si je dois me changer ? Je m'observe. Jean blanc et T-shirt bleu poupon à voilure.  
Non, c'est p'tet pas une tenue de bar, mais bon, ça reste une tenue relativement sage et classique, ça passera crème. Pis bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais franchement des vêtements plus adaptés à des virées en bar VIP. Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de comment m'habiller pour aller dans un bar huppé. C'est clairement pas le genre d'endroit où je traîne.

" T'es sûr que c'est là qu'elle bosse ? "  
J'entends dans la salle de repos la voix de Paul.  
" Oui ! " acclame gaiement Gilles qui est déjà à la porte de mon bureau. " Coucou Poulette, la cavalerie est là !  
\- Oh, mince. J'ai pas eu le temps de fuir. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? " je fais semblant de paniquer, une main portée à l'une de mes joues et cherchant faussement du regard une porte de sortie.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " demande Jacqueline en sortant de son bureau, sans doute attiré par la troupe qui vient d'arriver devant son bureau et le mien. " Oh, messieurs. Bien le bonsoir, en quoi dois-je l'honneur de vous voir ici ?  
\- Ils viennent me kidnapper, t'en fais pas ! On s'en va ! " j'explique en poussant Gilles poliment hors de mon bureau. Heureusement que le grand gaillard qu'il est me laisse faire, sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à le faire bouger d'un millimètre.  
" Tu t'en vas déjà ? " s'étonne ma supérieure. Avec raison, parce que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de partir en retard parce que j'ai rarement des excuses pour ne pas finir mon travail et que j'ai tendance à penser que cela me fera bien me faire voir de la hiérarchie (qui ne le remarque pas vraiment).  
" Il est l'heure, yep. " Avec ça, je ferme à clé mon bureau et range le trousseau dans mon sac à main.  
" Amusez-vous bien les jeunes !  
\- Fait pas de bêtises ! " je contre-salue ma supérieure en accompagnant dans le couloir la bande de joyeux lurons qui a l'air ravit de me voir les accompagner sans forme de protestation. Il faut dire que j'ai autant envie de passer la soirée avec eux qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir envie de m'avoir avec eux ce soir.

" Il faut que je passe à la maison sortir Vincent avant, vous m'attendez au Discord ? " je demande quand on est bien tous dans le couloir.  
" Tu viens en voiture au travail ? " demande subitement Tim.  
" Oui … ? " j'affirme sans savoir où il veut en venir, bien que je me doute que c'est en relation avec ma question initiale.  
" J'vais te suivre avec la mienne, comme ça t'auras pas à reprendre ta voiture et tu pourras boire. " explique-t-il.  
" Oh, c'est gentil. "  
Une soirée où je peux boire ? Géniale ! D'habitude c'est moi le SAM, je ne suis pas contre boire plus qu'un seul verre.

Tim m'attend en bas de chez moi pendant que je sors de mon immeuble avec Vincent.  
" Tu veux rester dans ta voiture ou tu veux venir avec nous ? " je l'invite pendant que Tim roucoule en caressant Vincent qui est ravie de revoir son copain.  
" J'ai une veste et des lunettes de soleil, je viens. "  
Je le regarde étrangement. Quel est le rapport avec la choucroute ?  
" Quoi ? " je finis par demander après quelques secondes où je tente de faire sens de sa phrase.  
" Tu as oublié qui je suis ? " s'amuse-t-il.  
" Non, je vois pas le … Oh. Une célébrité. " connecte soudainement mon cerveau et je pourrais effectuer un facepalm pour ne pas avoir connecté les points plus rapidement, mais je tiens la longe de Vincent et j'aurais l'air cruche si je le faisais de ma main libre. Au moins ça a le mérite de le faire rire.  
" C'est mieux si les gens ne me remarquent pas trop. "

On se dirige vers un chemin piéton peu fréquenté juste derrière chez moi, entouré d'arbre et d'un brin de pelouse où je peux lâcher de la longe à Vincent. Les quelques contactes que j'ai eut avec mes clients en dehors des managers ont souvent été des ados avec la tête plus grosse que des melons, leur statut de célébrité éphémère les faisant se comporter en diva insupportable. Sa simplicité me fait oublier que Tim fait parti de ce starsystem.  
Vincent flâne ici et là, reniflant toutes les odeurs qu'il peut et faisant ses besoin là où il juge acceptable de le faire. La conversation dérive doucement vers les rencontres, et les aléas de la célébrité et me raconte quelques entrevus avec des fans un peu trop entreprenant.  
" Combien de déclaration d'amour par jour en moyenne ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je lis plus les mails du groupe depuis longtemps. Je ne réponds qu'à certain mail que notre manager me renvois et c'est généralement pas les demandes en mariages. "  
Sa grimace indulgente me fait rire gentiment. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, mais je trouve la situation cocasse.

Une fois notre petit tour terminé et les besoins de Vincent fait, on retourne à la maison. En tout, notre balade n'a duré que vingt minutes.  
" Dis, il faudrait que je me change ? " je demande finalement, parce que ça me taraude depuis tantôt. Tim me jauge de haut en bas.  
" Peut-être mettre autre chose que du blanc ? " propose-t-il et je roule des yeux. Bien sûr, du blanc dans un bar c'est pas l'idée du siècle. J'aurais pu le déduire toute seule.  
" J'arrive dans cinq minutes alors, le temps de vérifier les gamelles de Vincent et de me changer. "  
Après un rapide " je reviens ", je monte deux à deux les marches de mon immeuble jusqu'à mon appartement. Dedans, je me grouille de remettre des croquettes et de l'eau à Vincent, de lui donner ses bonbons d'après-promenade et d'enfiler un pantalon noir.  
" Me revoilà ! " j'annonce à un Tim qui siffle en me voyant débarquer à moitié-essouflé d'avoir couru à toute berzingue pour ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps.  
" Rapide. " commente-t-il pendant que je vérifie une dernière fois mes poches et le contenu de mon sac à main.

Installée dans sa voiture rutilante qui sens le cuir tout neuf, je vérifie mon téléphone que j'ai cru entendre sonner plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai quittée le boulot.  
" Je crois que Gilles s'impatiente. " je déclare après quelques minutes de silences.  
" Oh, pourquoi ça ? "  
Je lis alors à haute-voix les SMS que j'ai reçu.  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Tu vois que j'en été capable ! Ah ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ !**  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Tu vas être seule avec Tim ~**  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être en tête à tête avec le chanteur d'Hallucystérie (^_-)- ?**  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Vous en êtes où (-_-)zzz ?**  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**On vous attend. (-_-)zzz**  
**Gilles (Hallucystérie) :**  
**Me dis pas que tu m'ignores parce que vous êtes … (￣ε´￣) occupés ?**  
" Il met toujours autant d'emote dans ses SMS ?  
\- Attends qu'il soit bourré ou qu'il soit suffisamment à l'aise pour commencer à t'écrire en SMS. "  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.  
" J'ai hâte. "  
**Moi :**  
**On arrive**

Au bar, je découvre une ambiance de pub irlandais, plein d'odeurs de bières, de gens parlant bien trop fort pour que ça soit confortable auditivement, mais plein de conversation enjouée et joyeuse, me faisant presque oublier mon inconfort d'être entourée d'autant de monde. Tim et moi retrouvons le reste du groupe dans une porte dérobée, passant devant un serveur qui nous laisse entrer sans même vérifier qui nous sommes. Laëtitia est installée avec eux et je la salue, heureuse de la revoir et de ne pas être la seule femme avec eux.  
Elle et Tim sont nos SAM pour la soirée je comprends rapidement en discutant justement du sujet pour savoir si je dois surveiller qui que ce soit.

Ce qui me laisse finalement tout le loisir de boire en participant aux conversations. L'alcool aidant, on va un peu dans tous les sens.  
Je finis par râler longuement à Tim sur combien mon bureau me semble impersonnel et inconfortable maintenant que j'ai connu la chambre d'ado qui sert de bureau à Laurent.  
" Le premier truc que j'ai fait ce matin, ça a été de mettre une de mes illustrations que j'aime bien en fond d'écran. Nah. " je frime, fière de moi et de ce geste faussement héroïque.  
" Et ensuite, quel sera ta prochaine action Valérie Damidot ? " demande très sérieusement Tim.  
" Des posters de dinosaures et de chiens. Partout sur les murs. " j'annonce tout aussi sérieusement. Avant d'exploser de rire deux secondes plus tard. " Je sais pas encore, en fait. Une photo de Vincent sur mon bureau, je pense. Après … Je laisserais ma créativité parler. Il parait que c'est mon boulot. Je sais pas encore à quoi je veux que ressemble mon propre bureau. Après deux ans, c'est … triste, en fait, quand j'y pense.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais avoir près de toi, qui te ferait plaisir à avoir sous les yeux ? Autre que tes figurines de dinosaures. "  
Je pose mon menton sur mes mains croisés, en réflexion intense.  
" Ce qui me ferait plaisir … ? " je murmure, fronçant les sourcils. " Des bougies ? " je tente, mais au boulot ça me semble une mauvaise idée et je trouve même pas ça spécialement jolie. Avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. " Des vaisseaux spatiaux ?!  
\- Fan de StarWars ? "  
Je lève les yeux sur Tim.  
" Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Non. Un vaisseau Goa'uld. "  
Même si ce sont des méchants, j'adore le design.  
Tim me présente alors sa main, comme pour me serrer la mienne.  
" Tek'ma'te. "  
Ce qui me fait couiner de joie alors que je prends sa main dans la mienne, sautillant presque sur place pendant que je tente de répliquer la poignée de main des Jaffas.  
" Stargate, la musique, qu'est-ce qu'on partage d'autre comme point commun ? " je m'interroge à haute-voix.  
" La musique ? "  
Je rougis alors en me rendant compte que j'ai pensé à haute-voix et que jusque-là, on a pas vraiment abordé le sujet des musiques que moi j'aime, du coup, il ignore qu'on aime pas mal des mêmes groupes.  
" J'ai lu quelques-unes de vos interviews et j'ai vu notamment une liste sur les internet de groupe que tu aimais aussi ? On a globalement les mêmes goûts musicaux. " j'explique en retournant mon nez dans ma bière. Boisson qui se fait éloigner de moi d'une main tatouée. Celle de Tim qui ne me laisse pas échapper à la conversation aussi facilement que je l'espérais.  
" Vraiment ? Tu as lu quoi d'autre sur nous ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, rien de particulier. " je rougis encore plus. Avant de marmonner en énumérant sur mes doigts. " Le fait que vous tuez des animaux sur scène, pas du tout de l'utilisation de sang synthétique avec du colorant et des animaux en plastique. Vous aimez aussi faire des orgies après les concerts avec les vierges de votre public. " J'observe la mine de Tim qui n'a pas l'air de savoir s'il doit exploser de rire ou grimacer face aux horreurs qui traînent sur eux en ligne. " Vous faites aussi régulièrement des sacrifices à Satan. Vous utilisez outragement les vocodeurs.  
\- Ils vont trop loin ! " s'insurge pas si faussement que ça Tim.  
" Sur l'utilisation des vocodeurs ? Totalement, on sait tous que tu as vendu ta voix à Satan en sacrifiant tes yeux pour avoir une voix d'ange.  
\- Tu appelles le scream une voix d'ange ? "  
Je hausse les épaules en riant.  
" C'est pas du pigscream non plus. Faut pas tout croire ce qu'on lit en ligne, mais heureusement, je travaille dans le même label que vous, j'ai le droit aux interviews directs et aussi aux morceaux coupés, comme des énumérations de sources d'inspirations. Mais t'en fais pas, je dirais pas au grand public qu'une de vos inspirations principales c'est Ilona Mitracey. "  
On se regarde aussi sérieusement qu'on le peut quelques instants, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir et de finalement exploser de rire, faisant se tourner vers nous le reste du groupe pendant qu'on pleure de rire.  
" On a loupé quelque chose … " remarque Olivier.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Peut-être que je ne vais pa

L'album d'Hallucystérie est enfin public.

Il a été relâché sur presque toutes les plateformes possibles, en accès numérique ou en version CD.

C'est un succès immédiat, à la grande surprise de personne. Je suis la seule qui semblait véritablement excitée de voir les chiffres grimpés aussi vite, mais tout le monde a mis ça sur le compte du fait que c'est mon premier vrai groupe dont je suis les ventes et le succès. Ce n'est pas leur premier coup d'essai, le groupe a quand même plus de 10 ans et n'a pas l'air de ralentir en termes d'audience. J'ai le vertige en pensant que tous les gens ayant acheté leur CD ont dans leur bibliothèque (numérique ou réel) une de mes illustrations.

Un signe que cela m'apporte de la visibilité est l'explosion de visibilité de mon portfolio et de mon site pro. Mes statistiques ont bondi vers des sommets que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, de même que mon ArtStation. C'est impressionnant.

Les mails pleuvent d'autant plus dans ma boite mail. Surtout dans le dossier Externe qui auparavant était désespérément vide, en dehors d'un mail publicitaire ayant passé les filtres à l'occasion. Cela ne se limite plus qu'aux seules membres ou collaborateurs de l'entreprise. Beaucoup de fans du groupe viennent me féliciter de mon travail, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de questions sur mon avis sur leur musique ou plus particulièrement sur cet album. Je suis à la fois confuse et heureuse que les gens prennent le temps de rechercher sur internet des moyens de me contacter. Je n'avais jamais eu cet effet envers le public, restant dans l'ombre des artistes que j'aide à communiquer, bien que je sois toujours dans les imprimaturs. Bien sûr, le fait que je n'ai jamais travaillé pour des groupes vraiment connus doit jouer. Je tente de répondre à tout le monde, n'ayant pas envie de laisser quelqu'un dans le silence, la plupart du temps en dehors de mes horaires de travail. J'ai rapidement accumulé un certain nombre de bouts de réponses préfaites pour répondre rapidement aux gens, un peu submergés de mails.  
J'ai aussi des questions malveillantes, voir intrusive, voir des réactions carrément négatives, mais j'arrive à y répondre poliment pour les envoyer paître, même si cela me fait grincer les dents. Qu'on descende un groupe de musique ne me concerne pas, chacun a le droit d'avoir ses propres goûts musicaux et ce n'est pas à moi de juger, après tout j'ai mes propres goûts qui ne sont pas au goût du grand public, mais au fond, on a tous un amour un peu inconventionnel pour quelque chose, puisque chaque être humain est unique. Je n'apprécie juste pas qu'on insulte quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes goûts ou produit ce genre de musique, mais qu'on m'insulte pour avoir travailler avec eux, je le vis relativement mal. Je n'en reviens pas que plusieurs personnes n'aimant pas une musique aillent chercher le mail professionnel d'une de leur illustratrice pour l'insulter.  
Comme si c'était ma faute que le groupe produise de la musique qu'elles n'apprécient pas !  
En en parlant avec Laurent, il m'apprend que c'est illogique, mais classique. Un contre coup de travailler pour un groupe très controversé : on rentre dans leur machine infernale. Il n'y a rien à faire, je serais toujours associé à eux dans l'esprit de certains et responsable de façon abstraite de leurs choix de carrière. La logique derrière tout ça m'échappe totalement.

Par extension, le service Infographique E et Jacqueline se retrouve aussi croulant sous les mails extérieurs. Jacqueline me fait parvenir les plus flatteurs, mais je sais qu'elle en reçoit elle aussi des haineux.  
Heureusement, elle m'a donné dès le premier jour deux heures de formations expresses pour gérer autant de mail de fans (même si ce ne sont pas vraiment les miens, mais ceux d'Hallucystérie qui se retrouve étrangement dans ma propre boite mail) et répondre de façon efficace. Sans elle et les templates de mail, j'y perdrais sans doute toute ma vie privée. Elle a tenté de me faire comprendre que je n'avais ni à répondre à tout le monde, ni à répondre vite, mais je tente tout de même de le faire. Une part de moi comprend bien que si je continue j'y perdrais sans doute ma sanité et mon temps libre, mais une autre part de moi se souvient de mes propres mails ou courrier quand j'étais petite auprès de mes artistes préférés et je n'aimais pas trop les silences, même si déjà je comprenais que c'était normal de ne pas toujours avoir de réponses. J'essaye à ma façon d'apporter un peu de gaieté aux gens, en dehors de mon travail de graphiste.

J'ai même eu l'occasion de donner une interview par discussion électronique avec une journaliste d'un magazine musical qui après m'avoir fait parler pendant presque une demi-heure de mon travail, a fini par me demander " comment une artiste telle que [moi] ayant toujours travaillé dans le monde coloré de la pop-rock se sent d'avoir travailler sur un projet aussi gore et satanique. "  
Comme si auparavant j'avais le choix de mes clients.  
J'ai alors défendu le groupe poliment. Certes, ils traitent de sujet gothique et parfois peu confortable, mais en aucun cas cela ne relève du satanisme et en dehors de rumeur, j'attends encore de voir une seule chose gore venant de leur part … Je veux dire, dans leur clip le peu d'imagerie du sang qu'ils peuvent utiliser est soit du khôl ayant coulé ou alors du chocolat ou autre liquide … bref, on voit très bien que ce n'est pas du sang et ce n'est pas parce que l'imagerie du groupe est noir tirant vers le film noir que cela vire au film d'horreur. Surtout qu'à part le sang, leur imagerie n'a rien de violent. Peut-être un brin dérangeant parfois, mais c'est tout. Ils sont assez mainstream quand il s'agit d'imagerie, par rapport à pas mal d'autres groupes de metal, même s'ils sont toujours dans la surenchère et la provocation, il y a des lignes que le groupe ne traverse pas.  
À la parution du journal avec l'interview, j'ai reçu des SMS de la part du groupe qui s'amuse de ma réponse piquante. On sentait que j'étais exaspéré visiblement. Jacqueline s'est contentée de me dire que j'avais très bien répondu et je n'ai eu aucun autre retour de ma direction.  
Après tout, je sais qu'avant publication Jacqueline a servi de relectrice à l'interview, j'aurais fait le moindre faux-pas, cela aurait été corrigé.

Quelques jours après la sortie de l'album, Hallucystérie est parti en tournée d'interview à travers le pays.

Leur réception est toujours mitigée entre leur succès et leur image. Les protestations vont bon train pour tenter de les empêcher d'accéder aux endroits où ils doivent se rendrent, mais les fils de gens souhaitant les apercevoir ne désemplit pas.  
Les membres du groupe écoutent leurs agents chargés de leur sécurité, mais en dehors de ça, ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça de la situation, pendant que de mon côté je stresse pour eux inutilement. C'est ce qui leur arrive à chaque nouvel album, ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau et qu'ils n'ont pas déjà vécu maintes fois. Je suis mignonne de m'inquiéter pour eux, mais j'ai aucune raison, qu'ils me répètent.  
Heureusement, Laëtitia est ma voix de la raison et communique par SMS avec moi, me faisant relativiser. Si elle, en tant que femme du groupe ayant déjà vécu cette situation plusieurs fois ne trouve pas de raison de s'inquiéter, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais en trouver ? Elle a raison, même si une part de mon cerveau arrive encore à faire parler la paranoïa qui m'inquiète.

Je reçois maintenant tous les jours des demandes de contacts de la part de journaliste qui veulent mon avis en tant qu'illustratrice du groupe sur les thèmes abordés par eux, leur album et mon avis sur notre collaboration. On me demande plus qu'une phrase qui sera mise dans un encart random et donc, facilement oubliable. On cherche à me mettre devant les projecteurs, pour donner un avis que je ne me sens pas à l'aise de donner. Je ne suis que graphiste, je ne suis pas critique musicale ou analyste. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Laurent s'ils veulent vraiment un avis d'un graphiste ? Laurent connaît bien le groupe et est un habitué du monde du métal. Apparemment lui aussi donne des interviews. Enfin, c'est ce que Jacqueline et lui me disent, passé l'excitation des premiers jours, j'ai arrêté de chercher là où j'étais publié. Je sais que mes parents gardent les endroits où je suis apparue, allant jusqu'à imprimer des captures d'écran. Ils attendent que ça passe pour me les montrer ou faire un album photo. Ils sont fiers comme des paons de voir mon nom un peu partout dans la presse, même si ce n'est que par association et rarement parce que j'ai bien voulu répondre à une question.  
J'ai un peu de mal à répondre aux questions des journalistes, heureusement pour moi, Jacqueline prend du temps tous les jours pour m'aider à le faire et surtout, trier à qui je refuse et à qui j'accepte d'échanger. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui fait balancer la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais je suis heureuse de ne pas passer mes journées en interviews et d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour mon travail, même s'il s'agit d'une part de mon travail, m'a-t-on appris récemment. Qui l'eut cru ? Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous les graphistes, mais en tant que membre du label, ça fait partie de la description de mon emploi : je dois répondre à la presse si on me le demande. Et mes supérieurs me le demandent, cela fait du bien à l'image du groupe, apparemment. Je vois mal ce que je leur apporte, mais ce n'est pas moi qui y connais quoi que ce soit en communication en dehors de celle graphique.  
La plupart des gens voulant recueillir mon avis sont respectueux. Ce sont mes préférés et aussi les plus simples. Mais pour chaque mail aimable, il y a une foule de mails concernés qui sont sous l'impression que le groupe m'a fait dévier du droit chemin sur lequel j'étais apparemment jusque-là sans le savoir et s'inquiète du fait que le groupe tente ou a carrément réussi à me convertir au satanisme. Ces derniers me font frissonner. Des gens sont persuadés de me connaître sans jamais avoir interagi avec moi et sont prêts à me convertir à leur religion pour m'aider, bien que je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on m'aide. C'est idiot de penser que je suis désormais satanisme, au-delà du fait que c'est une religion que je trouve respectueuse et intéressante, parce que personne n'a à se soucier de ma religion. N'est-on pas dans un pays avec la liberté de culte ? N'ai-je pas le droit de pratiquer la religion que je veux dans mon intimité ? Cela ne regarde personne que je suis athée. J'ai aussi des messages haineux de gens ayant fait le lien entre ma collaboration avec Hallucystérie et mes collaborations (passé ou actuelle) avec des artistes destinés aux enfants, la plupart étant encore des adolescents. Comment est-ce que j'ose les corrompres ? Ignorant totalement que je n'ai pratiquement jamais contacte avec les artistes et que je doute de convertir les managers avec qui je communique.  
Les gens sautent sur des conclusions de façon hâtives, sans chercher à réfléchir et sont prompt à m'insulter, me menacer de mort et bien pire, sans réfléchir à l'effet que cela me fait.  
Avec les jours qui passent, les messages s'amplifient. L'effet de foule rend les gens plus virulents, surtout quand je ne leur réponds pas ou les bloques, ce qui est vu comme une preuve de faiblesse de ma part qui cherche juste à les ignorer et continuer ma vie comme je le peux. Je tente vraiment de ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'ils me disent, mais quand on se voit répéter des centaines de fois dans la même journée des choses, c'est dur de se dire qu'il n'y a aucune part de vérité dans leur propos.  
D'après Pierrick, j'ai commencé à apparaître sur des forums publics où des gens cherchent à prévenir le monde qu'il ne faut pas que les enfants écoutent les autres albums que j'ai pu aider à illustrer dans le passé ou le futur. Des gens se sont même rassemblés pour ébruiter mon adresse mail et commencer à chercher mon adresse privée, voir des membres de ma famille. Heureusement, le label n'en est pas à son premier rodéo et a déjà fait parvenir à ma famille des brochures sur la meilleure façon de se protéger en cas de débordement et comment réagir. On m'assure qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur d'être vue en public, bien qu'on m'ignore. Et si un jour un dérangé voulait me faire du mal ? Est-ce que j'ai mis en danger ma famille parce que j'ai osé collaborer avec un groupe de musique ? L'idée est étrange, mais au vu des mails que je reçois, c'est une possibilité que je n'ose pas exclure. Mieux vaut être prêt et qu'il ne se passe rien.

En deux semaines, on est passé de quelques mails haineux que je cherchais à dédramatiser en riant avec Jacqueline et mes collègues, à des mails de menaces avec trop de détail pour ne pas être inquiétant pour ma sécurité. Je n'avais qu'à supprimer ou fermer les onglets d'internet sur lequel je me trouvais il y a deux semaines. J'ai désormais trop de messages sur mon adresse mail pro, très peu de positif et j'ignore autant que je le peux les médias. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir plus.  
L'excitation d'être devenue un peu moins anonyme est vite devenue une source d'angoisse dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas à quelle sauce je vais être insulté ou menacé et je commence à m'inquiéter qu'on fouille dans ma vie privée.  
Et si un jour on venait m'agresser chez moi ?  
Je n'ai qu'un chien et une bombe au poivre pour me défendre. Mon adresse est certes confidentielle, mais les gens savent où je travaille et pourrais me suivre !

Mon état de stress quasi constant m'empêchant de me poser dans mon temps libre, de dormir et de me concentrer au boulot a fait réagir le label et surtout Jacqueline, qui après une énième discussion m'a organisé un rendez-vous avec la médecine du travail pour que je parle de mon état psychologique avec l'infirmière et qu'elle puisse me donner des conseils pour gérer ça d'un point de vue médicale, tout en préservant ma vie personnelle, vu que mes discussions avec Laurent, Laëtita, Jacqueline et mes parents ne suffisent pas à me calmer plus de quelques minutes.  
Selon tout le monde, ça va se tasser et au vu des précautions que je prends, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de risque que ça aille plus loin que par mail. C'est juste des résiduels de buzz du lancement de l'album tant attendu après deux ans d'absence du groupe et je suis un dégât collatéral, je ne me prends pas de front toute la haine de cette foule inconstante. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela serait si j'étais une membre du groupe. Je ne cherche pas à comparer ma situation, mais je sais que Laëtitia en étant mariée à Olivier s'en prend beaucoup plus que moi, des menaces. Elle est accompagnée de façon quasi constante par un garde du corps.  
J'ai appris à l'occasion que le groupe était toujours suivi par des gardes du corps. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Visiblement, ils suivent à distance et restent discrets quand il n'y a pas de danger imminent, le groupe étant discret la plupart du temps. C'est étrange de se dire que des gens les surveillent en permanence, même si c'est pour leur sécurité.

Les mails affluent et je tente vraiment de faire en sorte que cela ne m'atteigne pas, je tente d'ignorer la petite voix haineuse qui me souffle combien je ne devrais même pas exister, mais mail après mail, la voix prend du corps et je n'arrive plus à gérer les retombées de toute cette violence verbale.

J'étais fière de ce que j'avais accompli et d'un côté, je me doute que je le suis encore, au fond, fière de ce que j'ai fait. Cependant, le sentiment que j'éprouve le plus, c'est de l'anxiété, pour ne pas dire des angoisses qui me font me réveiller la nuit en sanglot. J'ai peur que les cohortes haineuses ne trouvent d'autres moyens de communication avec moi pour envenimer ma vie de diatribe irrationnelle, que ce soit par lettre ou téléphone, ou pire, que quelqu'un ne débarque chez moi ou ne m'aborde dans la rue. Je sursaute pour un rien et suis à fleurs de peau de façon constante. La moindre remarque innocente de quelqu'un devenant une agression qui m'atteints de plein fouet. Je ne gère plus mes réactions, même si je tente de rester polie et souriante en toute occasion, masquant d'anticerne les signes de mon manque de sommeil et mon envie d'aller vivre sous ma couette avec Vincent.  
La fatigue tant nerveuse que physique me rend moins productive et créative, je me retrouve bloqué pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit de correct, le résultat final n'étant clairement pas quelque chose qui me plait.

Entre mon absence prolongée de mon propre service pour être avec Laurent et mon stress actuel, j'ai du mal à parler avec mes collègues. Moi qui étais toujours heureuse de pouvoir dire que je m'entends bien avec mes collègues, nos relations se sont tendues, nos conversations ne coulent plus de source. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un nouveau contrecoup de ma nouvelle paranoïa ou si je suis juste trop tendu pour parler avec qui que ce soit. J'ai même l'impression qu'on m'ignore dans les couloirs. Je me doute bien que le problème vient de moi et je m'en veux secrètement de ne pas pouvoir me détendre et faire revenir les choses à la normale. J'ai pris la solution de replis et je tente d'ignorer autant que je peux toute interaction avec quiconque en dehors de mes pauses de midi que je me force à passer avec Jacqueline et le reste du service. C'est sans doute le moment que je redoute le plus dans mes journées maintenant. Fichue anxiété sociale.

J'ai sans le vouloir réussi à m'auto-persuader que je suis une merde, socialement parlant et même au niveau du travail, réussissant au passage à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour que l'idée que je me fais de moi actuellement deviennent une nouvelle réalité, dans un cercle vicieux destructif que je n'arrive pas à éviter.

Superbe.


End file.
